The Ranger's way
by K1ngthedog
Summary: Set in 2289 in the Capital Wasteland. 12 years after the battle of the purifier. And 2 years after the Brotherhood of steel sent their expedition to the Commonwealth. We follow Mark Emerson a Specialist ranger with Reilly's ranger, who have risen to be a powerfull player in the wasteland. And they have taken their mission to patroll the wasteland. Which still is a dangerous place.
1. Chapter 1

It started raining. ''Great and now it's raining, and my poncho is in my backpack.'' Mark said to himself and thought about his backpack that was laying on the ground 5 meters to his right. ''Maybe he won't notice if i move for a minute.. No, i'm gonna stay here until this bastard raider is dead.''

Mark had been crouching at the window in a room that was missing the wall facing the street for about 40 minutes now. And right above him there was a hole where the ceiling should be.

Mark had been walking back to the ranger compound when he was attacked by a group of five raiders. He was initially surprised by the attack but his reflexes quickly took over and he dove for cover behind a wrecked car. A bullet had grazed his left leg when he jumped for cover. He could still feel some of the blood on his leg.

Mark had managed to take out four of the raiders with his Marksman Carbine, mostly because three of the raiders only carried close quarter weapons, 2 had crowbars and the third carried a rather sharp and rusty axe. And because they came running up to him screaming like hell. The fourth raider carried a 10mm pistol which he had tried to hit Mark with but miserably failed. When he had reload Mark popped up and fired one bullet at the raiders head. ''He must had been on jet. Or he had a terrible aim.'' Mark thought to himself.

Mark probably would have been dead right now if it wasn't for the last raider's hunting rifle jamming when Mark exposed himself when he shot the raider with the pistol. When Mark noticed the raider fixing his rifle Mark ran into the room he is currently in now.

''Shit I should have just killed him right there. Though I had no way to know that he was the last of them.'' He mumbled to himself.

This wasn't the first fight Mark had been in. And he was determined that it wasn't going to be his last. He could still see where the raider was hiding. He was sitting behind a another wrecked car, with his rifle barrel sticking up a little bit over the hood. ''Stupid to give away his position like that. Though he was stubborn. He dove for cover as fast as myself. I wish I had my sniper rifle right now. I am not moving though, this fucker grazed my left leg he is gonna pay for it.''

Mark could hear panting on his left. That's where Luna was, close to floor. Luna was Mark's dog, she was an Belgian malinois. Mark had found her outside Rivet city, she was stuck with her paw under a rock. Mark freed her and cared her back to health for about a week.

It was at that point Mark had a plan. ''Hey girl.'' Luna looked up at Mark. ''I need you to run to that overturned trashcan and hide behind it. Can you do that for me?'' Luna started panting faster and waved her tail. ''Go girl'' Luna took of with a jump and headed for the trashcan. Mark got what he wished for. The raider exposed himself and took aim at Luna. A loud crack filled the air as Mark pulled his trigger and watched through his scope as the bullet connected with the raiders head and sprayed blood on the pavement below. ''Finally I got you, you piece of shit.'' He said out loud.

Mark went to his backpack and pulled out his poncho and put it on. He then took out a gauze roll and applied it to his wound on his left leg. He picked up his backpack and put it on and walked out towards the last raider. He whistled for Luna and she came running up to him. ''Good job girl. Now let's see if these bastards got anything good on them.'' He said and patted her.

The three raiders that carried the close quarter weapons didn't have anything good on them. Just some basic crap, though one had a roll of duct tape in his pocket. Mark took the tape and put it in the side pocket of his backpack. He then searched the raider who had used the 10mm pistol. Mark took the pistol and the extra bullets, looked like there was only eleven bullets left. Last was the raider who has survived the longest. Mark examined the hunting rifle. It was in a pretty bad shape, there was cracks on the stock and the mechanical parts looked alright. ''Hmm, maybe Flak at Rivet city could find a use for it. And it's not that far away, we are already on the east side of the potomac, it should only take one hour or so. We could stay there for the night. What do you think girl?'' He asked Luna who panted and waved her tail.''Okey girl, let's go.'' Mark said and started heading for Rivet city, he could already see the Jefferson memorial in the distance. ''Yep we'll be there before nightfall.''

After an hour of walking and two dead feral ghouls later Mark and Luna arrived outside Rivet they have been able to see it for some while now. Its lights glow like hell in the darkness of the wasteland. It's the biggest settlement in the capital wasteland.

The city had grown rapidly the last decade ever since the Enclave was defeated by Brotherhood at the battle of the purifier twelve years ago. Actually every settlement had grown and new ones have been founded, one up at Old Olney, it's one of the very few Brotherhood guarded outposts. They are manufacturing Fusion cores up there and a settlement grew around It, it currently has 130 inhabitants. With about 20 Brotherhood Knights as protection. Mark had seen vertibirds flying up there numerous times.

Rivet city itself had 1800 inhabitants and was the location of the biggest marketplace in the

Capital Wasteland. The market is the first stop for Mark. But first he had to be let on the massive carrier.

He made his way up the runway and saw that the drawbridge had been retracted. ''I'll have to use the intercom then.'' Mark said and went up to the intercom and pushed the button that said talk.''

''Name and business in Rivet city.'' Mark could hear that the voice belonged to a women.

''Mark Emerson from Reilly's Rangers. I'm here for some trading and then spending the night on your lovely boat.'' Mark said.

''This is a carrier, smartass.'' The guard said.

The bridge swung into place and Mark walked on to it. While he was crossing the bridge he examined the ships outside. In the last decade the city council had authorized the construction of added defences. With the grow of the city it became an even bigger target for all the Wasteland thugs and mutants.

The extra defences was two guard tower that had been carved out of the hull above the main entry. Both of the towers had a 50. Caliber machine gun each. And probably some more weapons that are hidden from the eyes.

Mark was halfway across the bridge when he looked to his right. There the council had authorized another construction project. Though this one had nothing to do with the defence, but with the economy and trade.

The construction workers had build a freight elevator that transported the merchants brahmins and other goods up to the top of the carrier. And up there they offloaded the goods which was transported to the marketplace using another freight elevator that took them directly down to the marketplace. The merchants then either trade or buy goods and return from where they came from.

Mark now arrived at the main entry, there he meet with the guard that talked to him over the intercom.

'' Good evening guard.'' Mark said and nodded to her.

'' Good evening ranger. You're not the first Ghost ranger that arrived today.''

Mark smiled at the mention of the name Ghost ranger. It's not the official name of the class of ranger that Mark belongs to, they are only specialists. But the people of the wasteland started calling them Ghosts because of the times they had saved people from raiders or mercs or other dangers without ever revealing themselves, like ghosts.

Mark entered the marketplace. The marketplace was bustling with activity, people are buying and selling, agreeing over the prize or haggling to get more or pay less.

He made his way down the stairs and headed for Flak 'N shrapnel's shop.

''Well well if it isn't our very good friend ranger sergeant Emerson. You lookin mighty this evening.'' Flak said and shook Mark's hand.

''Good to see you again Flak.''

''Now what can I do for you this late in the evening, be quick though, we close in fifteen minutes.''

''That should be enough of time. I got a hunting rifle and a 10mm pistol for you today. With regard from two dead raiders.'' Mark said and put the weapons on Flak's table.

Flak started to examine the weapons. He started with the pistol. He looked it over very carefully, not to miss any damage to it. Next he picked up the rifle. He immediately noticed the cracks in the rifle stock and hand grip.

''Well here's how it is. The pistol is in good shape, could use a cleaning though. The rifle is another story though. It got cracks all over it. The mechanical parts and the scope looks good though, so i'll have to scrap it for parts. With the ammunition that comes with the guns I can give you 150 caps.''

''Sounds good Flak, let's shake on it.'' Mark said and reached out his hand for Flak's. They shook hands and Flak pulled out two small bags made out of fabric. One with 100 caps and the other with 50 caps.

''Here you go ranger. Have a good night''

''You to Flak.''

Mark now went over for Rivet City supplies shop. Run by Rivet city council member Seagrave Holmes.

''Hey there. I'm in need of a gauze roll.'' Mark said

''Well you're in luck then. This is the last one I got. I got another shipment coming in three days. That will be 10 caps.'' Seagrave said.

Mark took out 10 caps from the 50 caps bag and gave it to Seagrave.

The next place Mark went to was Gary's Galley. He sat down at one of the empty barstools.

''Good evening ranger. A little hungry are we?'' Gary asked him and handed him a menu.

''Good evening Mr. Staley. I'll have a brahmin steak and some instamash. And I'll take a bottle of water with it.'' Mark said looking over the menu.

''Coming up in a few minutes.'' Gary said and took the menu again.

While Mark was waiting for his food he tried to figure out who that was the other ranger that was at Rivet city. There were 13 specialists rangers with Mark included. But only 5 of them was in the DC area last time Mark checked. So it could any of them. ''I hope it's Tony, I like him.'' Mark said to Luna.

''Here you go ranger.'' Gary's daughter Angela said while she served Mark his plate and bottle.''

''Thank you miss.'' Mark said and started to eat. But before he started he carved out half of the steak and gave it to Luna.

Mark finished up his meal quickly and signaled Angela to get the check.

''I hope it tasted good sir. That will be 15 caps.''

''Here you go. And I would like to order some radstag jerky for tomorrow when I leave. I'll pick it up around 9 am.'' Mark said and gave her 25 caps. 5 for the jerky and 5 for the tip.

''Of course sir. Here is your receipt. You will have to show it tomorrow.'' Angela said and handed Mark his receipt.

Mark took the receipt and started heading for the sleep quarters. Reilly's Rangers had a permanent room in the city, the deal was made 7 years ago in 2282 when the rangers aided in the defence of the city from a super mutant attack. The deal says that the rangers have to come to the aid of the city and vice versa. Mark walked up the door that had a sign that said ''Rangers only. Keep out''.

Mark picked up the key from the hidingspot behind the sign and opened the door and looked around in the empty room. Well it was empty of other people. But he could see the traces of the other ranger. There was another backpack on one of the three beds. And a modified 10mm submachine gun. The gun had a extended barrel and stock, it also sported a forward hand grip and a detachable scope.

Mark immediately knew who the other ranger was. There is only one ranger with that has gun like that. ''Well I like her to'' He said to Luna that was already up on one of the beds.

Mark put down his own backpack on the last bed. He hanged up his rain poncho on a hook on the wall to let it dry. He then took out a fresh pair of socks, underwear and a clean T-shirt for the next day.

He then took his marksman carbine and went to the workbench and started to pick it apart and clean it. The carbine was modified with a rail system on the handguard. On the bottom he had a forward hand grip attached. On the left side there was a holder for his flashlight that he had in a pocket that was attached to his armors right thigh plate. He also had an retractable stock and a 1,5 magnification scope.

His carbine was one of a kind. Mark found it 4 years ago when he was only a lance corporal back then and still a regular ranger. The squad he was in back then was called Charlie-Bravo, he was in 3rd platoon 2nd squad. His and two other squads from 3rd platoon had been sent to secure a pre-war US national guard armory located 90km north of Old Olney. It had taken 5 days to walk that distance. He still remembered how many times his sergeant had remembered his squad to change socks. Mark also remembered the 8 casualties they had taken on day 4 on that mission when they were ambushed by a group of organized raiders. 4 from his own squad and 4 from the other 2 died. It had taken a toll on his sergeant. Mark had to take over command of the squad from his sergeant. That task should have fallen to the second in command, who was at that time Mark's oldest friend in rangers but he was one of the ones of died. A 308 caliber bullet from a combat rifle hit in right in his solar plexus. He died before he hit the ground. His name was Corporal Tommy Winters. Mark still had Tommy's dog tag in his backpack.

Mark had to lead his squad the remaining way to the National guard armory. There they could treat a wounded ranger and radio back to the Ranger compound in DC and report that they had succeeded in finding their objective and secured it. There were only a dozen of feral ghouls there. No problem for the remaining 16 rangers to take out. The supplies of weapons and gear they found there was the biggest find the ranger ever had made ever.

Mark shock the thought of that mission out of his mind and took out his 9mm pistol that he had strapped to his left thigh. He hadn't used it but he stilled liked to check it. Then he took out the 2 fragmentation grenades that he kept in a pocket on his below his ammunition pockets that was attached to his chest plate. He had 4 more pockets attached to his armor set, 2 ammunition pockets on his stomach plate with 2 magazines in each, 1 pocket with some basic medical supplies on his left thigh plate and the 1 with his flashlight and and some other extra weapons equipment on his right thigh plate.

Mark looked over the grenades to make sure there weren't any damages to them, wouldn't want to throw one that doesn't explode.

After he checked all of his distance weapons he pulled out his kukri that was strapped on his right thigh. He inspected it carefully. The last time he had used it was when a super mutant with an axe had gotten a little too close for comfort. It cut the arm of the mutant right of.

Giving Mark time to pick up his pistol that had been knocked out of his hand and pumping 6 bullets into the mutants head.

''I'll probably need to get this sharpened it when I get back to the compound.'' Mark said while feeling how sharp the kukri is.''

He then moved on to count his ammunition. He had 3 magazines with 30 5.56 and 1 with 28 for his carbine. 2 magazines with 9mm for his pistol, he also had a magazine loaded in his pistol over time.

After he finished looking over all his combat gear he went on and looked over his supplies. He had 4 bottles of clean water, 2 pieces of radstag jerky, one can of soup and one can of beans.

Mark looked at his mechanical watch. It said 10pm. He was ready to go to bed when the door to his room opened. He had his left hand on his pistol when he recognised who the person was.

''Cheez calm down Mark.'' The other ranger said.

''It's good to see you again Beth. it's been a while.'' Mark said and relaxed.

Elizabeth Black. She was 23 years old, 2 years younger than Mark's 25 years. She had ginger hair, pale skin, green eyes, some freckles, about 170cm tall. Many have mistaken her for a weak wastelander. But she was one of the 13 specialists ranger, and a damn good one.

''It's good to see you too Mark. I thought you were supposed to arrive at the compound today?'' She said making her way to her bed but stopped to pet Luna.

''I was but I ran into some trouble with some raiders. I'll go there tomorrow.''

''Ah okay.'' Beth said and started to undress.

''Don't you want to do that in the bathroom with some privacy?'' Mark said while untying his boots.''

''I don't mind with you. And it's not like you haven't seen me naked before.''

Mark smiled at the mention of the previous times they had shared rooms and other spaces.

''Actually I recall those time have been very pleasant. Care to relive them for a night?'' Beth said standing in only her underwear.

''I have to get up early in the morning tomorrow Beth.'' Mark

''Oh come on now Mark. when will be the next time you'll have the pleasure to see me again. And we both know that we always pleasure each other. Beth told him and pulled of his shirt.

''Alright but I have to be up at 8am.'' Mark signaled Luna to go into the bathroom. He unhooked Beth's bra. And Mark and Beth both fell down onto his bed, pushing their bodies against each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all fallout fanfiction loving poeple! This is the 2nd chapter of my story. I'ts a little longer then the first one. And I hope it's a little better. I apologize for all the spelling misstakes and all the grammatical errors I make. I try to keep them away from the story, but sometime they pass by my keen eyes.

I would like to know what you guys (and girls maybe?) want. Longer chapters that will take some time write or shorter ones.

Please review and comment! I take all criticism. Good and bad! And please comke with suggestions on what you want to the story to involve, and maybe I'll try it out!

Have a good one!

K1ngthedog out...

* * *

Mark woke up when the mechanical alarm clock that was on his nightstand started to ring. He immediately sat up in the bed and reached for his pistol that he usually had strapped on his left thigh.

''Ah shit.''

Mark remembered where he was. And that his pistol was lying next to his backpack at the foot of the bed. He looked at the clock which told him that it was 8am. It was at that time he noticed Luna who was lying on one of the other beds.

''When did you get in here girl? I thought I told you to stay in the bathroom.'' Mark said to Luna. It was right there that he noticed that he was alone in his bed. He searched the room with his eyes and noticed that Beth had collected her gear and left before Mark had woken up.

'' _Damn she is quiet.''_ Mark thought to himself. And he was right. Beth was probably the most quiet of all the rangers in Reilly's Rangers. She had the ability to sneak up to an enemy and steal the magazine out of the weapon. Well at least she brags about having done it. But Mark never believed her. He always told her to try it on him when he wasn't prepared, and she haven't succeeded yet.

Mark got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and checked himself over in the mirror. He had some dirt on his face. But walking the wasteland for 5 days does that to everyone.

He also had a scar on his left arm. That was from when he had fought raider in close combat 3 years ago. The raider got lucky and was able to stab Mark right through both his bicep and tricep on his left arm. It hurt like hell. But Mark won the fight when he headbutted the rangers nose while wearing his helmet. The raider stumbled back, giving Mark enough time to draw out his own combat knife and stabbing the raider in the throat. It had sprayed blood all over Mark's right arm. The stab wound on his left arm forced Mark to rest for 2 weeks at the ranger compound.

He examined his lower body. On his right thigh he had 2 long scars he got 2 years ago when he was on his 2nd mission as a specialist ranger. He was on a mission west of Megaton when he encountered a yao guai. He had tried to outrun it but a yao guai can run fast as hell. The mutated animal caught up to him and pushed on his back, throwing Mark forward against a rock. Mark had turned around and was able to fire 5 shots into its belly with his pistol.. That was when the yao guai hit Mark's thigh, slicing his skin with it's sharp claws. Mark had thought that he was as good as dead. But suddenly the animal was riddled with bullets fired from above. It fell to the ground dead. It was when the firing had stopped that Mark heard the sound of a Brotherhood vertibird circling over his position. He waved his arm to signal that he needed help. The vertibird had landed on some flat terrain some 30 meters from where he was. 2 medical scribes came up running to him with a stretcher. They had transported him to the closest settlement with an good enough medical facility. That settlement was Megaton, which was for the best because Reilly's Rangers had an outpost wound put Mark in bedrest for 4 days, and out of service for another week.

Even though Mark had some nasty wounds, he was actually one of the specialists ranger who had suffered the least amount of wounds. Mark moved on to examine his latest wound. The spot on his left leg where the bullet ad grazed him yesterday. He removed the gauze roll and examined the wound.

'' _Hmm it actually doesn't look that bad. I'll have to check it with doc back at base ''_ He thought to himself.

He got into the shower that was to his right and put on the water. He had to be quick. Water restrictions only allowed showers to be 5 minutes long. Any longer than that and the user had to pay a fine of 50 caps. And 5 extra caps for every minute that they exceeded. Even though Rivet city was the biggest and most developed settlement in the Capital Wasteland, it still had very harsh rules regarding the use of its clean water. Showers was a luxury not enjoyed by all. And you were only allowed to shower once in every 3 days. That was still better than what the rest of the wasteland had. Which usually consisted of a bath of not so dirty water but free of radiation, or an irradiated pool of water in a ditch somewhere. The only other place where you would be able to use a real shower was in Vault 101 and the Citadel. But they don't let anyone into those places.

Mark turned of the water and got out of the shower and started to dry himself with his towel. He looked down on his watch that he had around his left arm

'' _8:29am. 1 more minute and I would have to pay the fine for exceeding 5 minutes of showertime.''_ Mark thought to himself. He hung back the towel to let it dry. He then went to the the bench where he had put his fresh clothes the night before. He started to dress himself. He had a pair of gray underwear, dark green t-shirt, and a pair of dark green BDU pants and jacket, and a pair of black boots.

When Mark was fully dressed he attached his armor plates on him. He had a modified set here as well. A chest plate that was painted with the same green as his jacket was. With the Reilly's Rangers insignia painted in white on the left side of it. The four-leaf clover with the 2 swords crossing it. He had a shoulder plate that went from his right shoulder down to his elbow and covering the exposed side. His right arm was exposed the most when he was firing his weapon, he was a left handed shooter you see. Therefore he only had a smaller shoulder plate on his left arm that only covered his shoulder.

There was one more insignia on his armor. On his right shoulder plate there was the insignia of the Specialist Rangers. There was the four-leaf clover in the background, but the foreground had a human skull with flames on it. It was only painted in black and white. It was worn with pride and respect. Pride to serve with the best. And respect for those who had fallen carrying it.

On both of his legs he wore leg plates. There was 2 plates on each leg. The first plate covered the exposed sides and the front if his thighs down to the kneecaps. And the second pair of plates covered his knees on the exposed sides and front down to the ankle level.

All of the plates were colored the same as the BDU. Though you could see a lot of scratches on the paint from when Mark had to crouch in cover or crawl on the ground. He had thought about getting an update. On the shoulder plate on his right arm there was a big mark where he had been hit by a 5.56mm bullet from a R91 Assault rifle that was carried by a super mutant brute.

He had another big gash on his left thigh plate from when a raider with an axe got close after Mark's carbine jammed. Good thing the raider was high on jet or he might have had a better control of his body. Though he was strong one, he wasn't able to pull out the axe that got stuck in the plate. Mark had pulled out his kukri and finished the raider with a clean blow to the top of his skull.

Mark finished gearing up and putting all of his weapon in place. He had his carbine attached to a black sling that was attached just above the pistol grip on the carbine. He hung the sling on his right shoulder so the sling went from his shoulder down across his chest and around across his back up to his right shoulder again.

The last thing he did before leaving was that he took down his rain poncho and put it back in his backpack.

''Come on girl, let's get out of here.'' He said to Luna who jumped down from the bed and jogged out of the room. Mark exited the room, locked the door and hid the key behind the sign. He looked at his watch, 8:50am it said.

Mark entered the market and headed directly for Gary's Galley. He arrived there and was greeted by a young girl, she couldn't have been more than 11 years old.

''Good morning sir. What can I do for you this morning.''

''Good morning to you too, miss. I am here to pick up some radstag jerky that I ordered last night.'' Mark said and put down his backpack on the floor next to him.

''Certainly sir. If I could just have your receipt.'' The girl told him.

Mark reached down in his right pocket on his pants and searched for the receipt. When he didn't find he got confused ''Hmm I thought I put it in here.'' He continued to search left pocket. When he didn't find the receipt there either he got frustrated. He went on to search the pockets on his jacket. ''Where the hell did I put it.'' Mark thought to himself. He then stopped searching and had a look of realisation on his face. He looked at the little girl and smiled.

''Have there been a women here this morning that also had ordered some jerky. She got Ginger hair, green eyes, freckles on her face and is dressed almost the same as me?'' Mark asked her while showing how he was dressed.

''Yes there was, Mr. She was very pretty. I hope I can join the ranger's when I grow up and become just like here.'' She said very excited.

''That thiefing bitch.'' He thought to himself while trying to hide his anger from the little girl.

''Oh I see. Well then I would like to order some more radstag jerky from you.'' Mark said and took out 5 caps from his backpack.

''Of course sir. I'll be right back'' She said and took the caps and went to the kitchen that Mr Staley had built about 3 years ago.

While Mark waited for the jerky he looked around at the other people at the market. Most of the shops was still closed, and most of the owners were having breakfast at Gary's Galley. But some shops was already open.

The marketplace had also expanded with the rest of the city. The wall to the left when you enter the market from the outside had been knocked down to make way for the expansion of the existing shops and the opening of the new. There had opened a new weapon's shop, much to Flak's irritation. But Flak still got most of the customers. ''Probably because he is reliable'' Mark thought.

There had also opened a medical shop, with the cooperation of doctor Preston, who with the help of some new co workers had started to manufacture some medical equipment, like stimpaks, radaway, rad-x and med-x. The new coworkers that doctor Preston had was actually 2 more doctors and 5 nurses. So the clinic was open all the time, even during the night. Doctor Preston was also one of the members of the city council.

Rivet city was actually the second best place after the Citadel in the wasteland to offer medical services. Here in Rivet city they could even conduct surgical operations. Though it had to be a very important person, otherwise it would have been a waste of valuable resources.

There had been about 6 new shops that had opened up in the city. Selling everything from food to clothes and different kind of weapons.

Mark also spotted security chief Harkness. He was doing his usual morning patrol of the market. He wore the regular armor of the Rivet city security. He also carried his own Type-93 assault rifle. He had modified it with some sort of scope on it. Mark couldn't tell if it had any magnification or not. He also carried a 10mm pistol in his right thigh. And he had a combat knife attached to his chest plate just below his left shoulder. He was looking like a dangerous man and not anyone who to be messed with.

Mark found it strange though, Harkness was almost 50 years old but he didn't look much older than 40. _''I wish I still look and feel as good as I do now when i'm at his age.''_

Harkness was followed by another security guard. A private by the looks of it. The guard carried one of the 50 Service rifles that had been sold to Rivet city by Reilly's Rangers back in 2285 to show good faith and to strengthen further cooperation between the two groups, the 2 50 caliber machineguns on the towers outside was also included in that gift. It all cost the city about 8000 caps. But it was a well placed investment. Those 50 caliber machineguns had taken care of more than one attack on the city.

''Here you are sir. 10 pieces of radstag jerky.'' the little girl said and handed Mark his jerky wrapped in some newspaper.

''Thank you very much, miss. And this is for you'' Mark said and gave the girl a small metal badge of the Reilly's Rangers emblem.

''Oh wow! Thank you so much sir!'' She said excited and with a smile on her face.

Mark took out two pieces of the jerky and gave one to Luna and started to chew on the other one. He then went to the exit.

The first thing Mark noticed when he exited the carrier was the cold air. This was however not the first time Mark thought about it.

The Capital Wasteland was getting colder and colder. He heard about it before and only experienced it once before. A nuclear winter was approaching. The last time that had occurred in the Capital Wasteland was 8 years ago, and it lasted for 11 months. Mark remembered it to well. The temperature had dropped to -10 degrees celsius, and that's was at it's warmest point. The coldest day the temperature was at -25 degrees celsius. It was bad for everybody. Crops died out. The few brahmin ranches that existed in the capital wasteland almost didn't survive. No crops meant no food, for man or animal. And the brahmin couldn't be let outside to try to find their own food. In the freezing weather they would all have died. The Brotherhood had did all that they could have done. But their resources was limited. Everybodys was.

During those 11 months, Reilly's rangers lost contact with several small settlements in the wasteland. Old Olney, Arefu, Tenpenny's Tower and Big Town to mention some of them. Radio communication wasn't working because of the blizzards and heavy snowfall, not even Three dog at the GNR was able to broadcast some days. Not even the Brotherhood could send out a squad or a vertibird because of the strong winds. In the 7th month of the winter, when it looked like it was getting warmer again, the ranger's sent out all of the squads from 2nd platoon in an effort to try to establish contact with the settlements that they had lost contact with. After a week though the weather turned again and the temperature dropped. Only 2 squads made it back intact, 1 squad lost 5 ranger's. The 4th squad didn't return. It was presumed lost. It was only after the winter had passed that the squad was able to make contact again. It had reached Old Olney and had to remain there the last 4 months. They were transported back to the compound with the help of the Brotherhood's vertibirds. The squad had suffered no casualties.

Mark couldn't guess how many people that lost their lives during those 11 months, but no one was left untouched. He could remember the times when his squad was out on a mission or out on a patrol, how they would sometimes find people dead in the streets. No damages to their bodies, no evidence of force. The bodies was blue and sometimes naked, the hypothermia had gotten to them. You see, one of the symptoms of hypothermia is that when the body reaches a temperature lower than 30 degrees celsius, you become disoriented, confused and even combative. In some cases people start to feel warm. So they undress, decreasing the chance of surviving.

Mark also remembered the times when they would find groups of people cuddled up in a corner or against a wall, trying with the body heat to warm each other up. Lovers, families, friends and even parents holding their children close.

Mark would probably never forget the time when he discovered a mother holding her young son who was both long dead by the time the rangers found them. The mother had her coat wrapped around her son in an effort to protect him from the freezing winds and snow. Her grip was so hard not even two rangers could break it from her cold hands.

'' _That kid couldn't have been more than 8 years old. Let's hope it doesn't get as bad as it did back then.''_ Mark thought to himself and took the first step towards the bridge.

''It's getting colder in the mornings nowadays.'' Mark said to the security guard. Who was wearing a thick jacket over his armor.

''It sure is ranger. The thermometer showed 5 degrees celsius when I started my shit at 8am. Good luck out there.'' The security guard answered and gave Mark nod to across the bridge, out there in the wasteland.

Mark walked out on the bridge, he had already crossed it when he heard the guard shout to him. ''This time we are ready!''

'' _I sure hope so.''_ Mark thought to himself.

Mark made his way down the walkway and headed for the Anacostia Crossing station just north of Rivet city _. ''I just have to walk over the platform and exit at Seward square southeast.''_ Mark thought and entered the metro.

The metro under the city was and still is the safest way of making your way through DC, even though it is packed with all kind of people and creatures, like feral ghouls, super mutants and raiders.

Mark was just walking on the bridge above the platforms when he first heard the bullet passing his head, then he heard it hitting the wall behind him and then he heard the weapon firing.

Mark dove for cover behind a concrete bench to his left and checked himself for injuries. Luna followed Mark behind the bench. It had taken a lot of training, but Mark had succeeded in teaching Luna to follow Mark anywhere in case they were attacked.

'' _No wounds. Don't feel anything bleeding. Good.''_ Mark thought to himself and pulled back the bolt on his carbine. He jerked a little when 4 more bullets slammed into the wall beside him. He had already located where the shooter was, behind a pair of sandbags next to the ticketing booth. Mark took out one of his grenade and was just about to pull the pin when he could hear shouting from the booth.

''Cease fire for fuck's sake! Damn it Sanders, did that guy look like a feral to you.''

''I-I-I don't kno-know Corporal. He looked like one but it's really dark in here.'' He could hear a nervous voice say.

''You never open fire if you haven't identified that your target is hostile. If you don't see the target in this darkness you turn on the damn spotlight. Do you understand?'' Mark heard that the voice was an angry one. And that the person was a trained one. Mark now knew who the people behind the sandbags was.

''Stand up with your armed raised above your head.'' The same person said again.

'' _Probably best to do as the say. Or the nervous one might accidentally kill me.''_ Mark thought. He slowly stood up. Mark's was proved right. The people that had fired at him were fellow ranger's. Ranger's who are posting the bridge. If there weren't any guards here then anyone could have entered seward square.

''I am Specialist sergeant Mark Emerson. I'm returning from my mission.'' Mark said and revealed himself from the darkness.

''Shit I almost killed a fellow ranger.'' Sanders said.

''No you didn't But if your aim was any better you might have hit me.'' Mark said with a smile.''

''I apologize for my fresh ranger here, sergeant. We have had ferals coming at us for the last 18 hours. Don't know why though. Something must have driven them out of the tunnels.'' The corporal said.

''I understand.'' Mark said and walked over to them.

There were 3 ranger's guarding the checkpoint. 2 privates and the Corporal. They all wore the standard dark green Reilly's Rangers BDU. Only the specialists are allowed to wear their own BDU.

The 3 also wore the Reilly's Rangers armor set. Theirs was however a lower standard than Mark's. They were all armed with the R91 assault rifle, though they were all modified differently. One had attached a scope, and the others had a forward hand grip on it. There was also a machine gun set up behind the sandbags. Just in case.

''The ferals caused any trouble or damages here?'' Mark asked the corporal when he noticed the blood on the ground.''

''Not really, sergeant. They usually come single or in a groups. We haven't seen a group larger than 5 yet though. I would be happy if it stayed like that.''

''Yeah, and I would like a hot girl he...'' The other soldiers didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by the sound of a shriek from the tunnels. Footsteps could now be heard to. Many footsteps. Approaching fast.

''Sounds like we got some more ferals.'' The corporal said readied his weapon.

''Come on people, form a line behind the sandbags. Choose your targets, aim, and squeeze the trigger. Single-fire only. You have permission to fire when you are ready'' Mark said and jumped over the sandbags. The 4 rangers lined up and readied their weapons. The clicking sound of safeties switching to of signaled that they were ready for combat.

''Shit! Looks like a small horde, sergeant. I count 12 ferals coming out of the tunnel. They are coming up the stairs!'' Sanders said loud.''

''Calm yourself. We got the advantage here. Deep breaths and keep your aim steady.'' Mark said while looking down his scope.

The first feral arrived on the bridge, it didn't get far though. Mark squeezed his trigger and fired his carbine which sent a bullet that went right through the skull of the feral and hit the wall behind. The feral fell to the ground instantly. 3 more ferals arrived on the bridge from the stairs. Mark let the other rangers take care of those. Almost instantaneously they all fired and hit the ferals.

'' _8 left.''_ Mark thought while counting the dead ferals.

The remaining ferals made their way up the stairs. But on the bridge they were met by the well armed and coordinated rangers. Firing their weapon in unison and dropping the ferals. One by one they fell on to the ground dead. The ferals stopped coming and the metro fell silence. Mark and the rangers stood their for a minute in complete silence. Listening after more ferals and making sure that the ones they had they had fired upon was dead. No movement or sound whatsoever.

''Good work rangers. Make sure the ferals are dead. Then remove the bodies.'' The corporal said. He then turned to Mark and reached for his hand.

''Thanks for the help sergeant. We'll take it from here. You can move on to the compound if you like.''

''No problem, corporal.'' Mark said and choke his hand.

Mark turned around and walked towards the exit to Seward square southeast.

He made it to the exit when he suddenly heard a voice from the outside.

''Identify yourself!''

'' _This shit again. Why is everybody so fucking nervous today.''_

''Sergeant Mark Emerson. I am coming out.'' Mark said and walked out and up the stairs. He could see 3 rangers at the top of the stairs. All ready to fire at a possible enemy.

''Oh. Sorry sir. We heard some gunfire from the metro. You can't be too careful.'' One of the rangers said. Who Mark could tell was a sergeant by looking on his rank insignia on his right arm.

''Only some ferals coming out of the tunnels. They have been dealt with.'' Mark said while he passed them.

Mark was in ranger territory now. The rangers have secured the entire Seward square about 7 years ago for Reilly's ranger to use it as their homebase. When they had secured it they started to clean it up. Removing all the concrete rubble, steel beams, burned out cars, dead bodies of humans and radiated that they examined which buildings that was still stable enough to house the rangers and their equipment and supplies.

The defences they had built was led by Brick, one of the original members of the rangers, back when it was only a small team of mercs. The defences was built with the rubble and other supplies that they found while clearing the place. The defences was a set off concrete walls that surrounded the base. There were 3 locations where you could enter the base. The main entryway was located outside the east entry of the Capitol building, the walkway between two of the buildings there made for an excellent vantage point. The wall was built directly underneath it with a small gate for entry. That's where the merchant caravan enter. The other entry was the one Mark had just used, the southeast station. That was only allowed for rangers. The last entry was a secret one. Only a few of the rangers knew about it. It was a sewer manhole located behind the armory.

'' _I should get to the barrack and report in.''_ Mark thought to himself.

While he was walking towards his units barrack he could see that there was a lot of activity going on around him. There was all sort of activities going on. He could see and hear 2 squads from 1st platoon at the firing range. They were practicing firing from longer distances. It looked like they were doing good. To Mark's left he could see the new recruits for 5th platoon being train in hand to hand combat. They used wooden knives so they wouldn't hurt themselves. They were being trained by 2nd Lieutenant Smith from 5th platoon. He was probably the best in hand to hand combat Mark had ever seen. Mark once saw him take down 3 raiders in hand to hand combat, using a wooden plank.

''I swear to the almighty atom, Shepard if you fail to block that strike one more time I will personally throw you out of the front gate!'' Smith shouted to one of the recruits. He wouldn't actually kick him out. It was only to get Shepard to try more and focus.

Mark now entered Barracks street. It wasn't it's pre-war name. But they had dubbed it barracks street because, you guessed it, all the barracks was located on that street. Most of the barracks had been put in old houses. Some had to renovated. And by that I mean that they had built or knocked down walls in order to make it more practical to use.

Mark was now outside the his units barrack. Above the door was a sign that said RANGERS MAKE THEIR OWN WAY. It was the unofficial motto of Reilly's Rangers. There were quite few of them actually. Mark's favorite was the one that went ''No luck, all skill.'' Which was quite funny. Because the rangers were very often lucky in their day to day life.

Mark looked at his watch.

''10:45am. That walk took longer than I expected.'' Mark thought to himself and went into the barrack.

''Hey Mark. How was your mission?'' Mark haven't even had time to close the door when Specialist Corporal Robin Andersson asked him the question.

''It was good Emma. Got into a little snag with some raiders. But nothing I can't handle though. Have you seen the staff sergeant?'' Mark asked her while checking her out.

Emma Andersson was 24 years, she had short black hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes had a very bright blue colour. She was almost as tall as Mark with his 190cm. And she was quite fit. She was at the time only wearing a white tank top, and a pair of black BDU looked likme had been working out at the gym.

''Oh yeah. I saw him enter his office just 15 minutes ago.'' Emma answered.

''Thanks Emma. See you later. Luna stay with Emma.'' Mark said and walked towards his staff sergeant's walked up to Emma and almost begged for some attention from her.

''And you can stop checking me out.'' Mark heard Emma say behind him.

Mark just smirked and kept walking towards the office. He knocked on the door.

'Enter.'' Mark heard from the inside.

Mark opened the door and walked in. Behind a desk his staff sergeant was sitting, typing on his terminal.

Staff Sergeant Connor Grey was the platoon sergeant. He had served with the rangers for the last 12 years. He was very muscular and tall. Even taller than Mark. He was somewhere around 50 years old. Mark didn't know for sure. He had gray hair, dark brown eyes and a thick beard. He was the best the specialist rangers had to offer. Though he didn't see much combat anymore, being the platoon sergeant and all. Though he still carried a 9mm pistol, just as Mark did. And he had the rest of his combat gear in his locker to Mark's right.

''I'm here to report in.''

''Sit down Sergeant and speak.'' Staff sergeant Grey said and gestured for the empty chair at his desk.

Mark dropped his backpack by the door and leaned his carbine against it. He sat down on the empty chair and began to speak.

''I left Megaton 5 days ago at 1pm. The day after I received my mission over the radio at the safehouse at outpost foxtrot. I arrived at the super-duper mart on the west side of the Potomac river at 7am the same night, I would have arrived earlier, but on the way I assisted some wastelanders defending themselves from a group of super mutants. When I arrived at the Super-duper mart I took up position in a hidden location in a building across the broken highway and scouted the location for 3 days. During those days I gathered enough information to say that a group of raiders have occupied the location and are using it as a base. I counted 50 raiders. But there could be more. On the 4th day I left the area and planned to head back here. But when I had gotten across the river I was ambushed by 5 raiders. I managed kill them all. My guess is that they belonged to the same group as the ones at the Super-duper mart. After that I decided to head for Rivet city instead, as it was getting dark. I spent the night there and headed then headed back here today. End of report.''

Staff sergeant Connor had typed down every word Mark said in his terminal.

''Good work sergeant. I'll forward this report to 1st Lieutenant Foster, and we'll see what happens after that. My guess is that he will take it up with the commander. Dismissed.''

Mark got up, picked up his gear and left the room. He whistled for Luna who came running from another room. He left the building and went towards the armory to get some resupplied. It wasn't far to the armory from his barrack. Only about 100 meters. It was located behind the north metro entrance in the square. Though that metro entranced had been blocked by rubble, so it couldn't be used.

Mark could see a patrol returning from a mission.''Good. Looks like everybody has returned in one piece.'' Mark thought to himself.

Mark entered the armory. ''Hello.'' He said out to no one in particular. There came no response. _''Hmm that's weird. There's always someone here.''_ He thought to himself.

''Don't move you dirtbag. Or I'll end your pathetic life right here and know.'' Mark felt the cold steel against the back of his head.


	3. Even Rangers fall

First of all I want to apologize for the time it has taken to get this chapter up. I've been working alot of late hours. And I fell ill too. I hope the content of this chapter will make up for it. I hate to say it but the next chapter could also take some time to get out. As I am planning a move and switching job locations. And my laptob broke down 2 weeks ago.

I also spotted a misstake in the last chapter. The character known as ''Emma Anderson'' is supposed to be called ''Robin Andersson'' I fixed it in this chapter.

Anyway, please enjoy and review and comment!

K1ngthedog out...

* * *

'' _Shit… Who the hell could have snuck in here. A raider? No, no raider would have been able to get in the base without being detected. A Talon Company merc perhaps. But why would he sneak in here in the armory? Shit.''_ Mark felt the steel push harder against his neck.

''Get down on your knees!'' The voice behind Mark said.

'' _Shit.. Wait. That voice sounds very mechanical. I wonder if.''_ Mark took a step forward and then turned around to face the one standing behind him. Mark relaxed and took a deep breath when he discovered what was behind him. ''Very funny, Maximilian.'' Mark said.

''Hahaha I think so too, Mr. Emerson. It's not often I get the chance to fool someone anymore. Not since quartermaster Rush took away some off my humor installations.'' The Mister-Gutsy army robot said, who the rangers had dubbed Maximilian. Maximilian wasn't a combat robot though. It was designed to aid with the armory and supplies. It was under the supervision of quartermaster Rush.

''Be careful in the future Max. You remember the last time you tried that with Captain Brick.'' Mark said and pointed to the bottle cap sized hole in the armor of the robot. Brick had put a .357 round in Max's torso when he scared her once about 1 year ago. It had taken Captain Donovan 6 months to fix him up again.

''Ah yes. I'm more careful now with whom I decide to fool with Mr. Emerson.'' Max said.

''Who's out there Max? You better not be scaring another one of the rangers.'' A voice called out from a backroom.

''Of course not Quartermaster. It's Sergeant Emerson. I believe he is in the need of some supplies''

Quartermaster John Rush came out from the backroom. Rush was 39 years. He was carrying a 10mm pistol on his right thigh. All the people at the compound who did not hold a combat or scout position carried a small sidearm of their choosing. So they could at least defend themselves in case of being attacked.

Quartermaster Rush had formerly been a squad leader in the 2nd platoon, and he was a damn good one. But 4 years ago when his squad was on a patrol on their way to Big town, they were ambushed by a group of 20 raiders. Rush gave the command to take cover and fight back. Rush also gave the command to his radioman to radio for assistance. But the closest ranger squad was 4 hours away. Rush had told his squad to hold on a wait for the assistance. The leader of the rangers were a clever one though, and probably not high on jet. He knew that if he waited the rangers out, there would have been help on the way. He could take on 1 ranger squad, but 2 squads was to dangerous. He had Rush's squad surrounded. It was at this time Rush's first ranger got killed. A .308 round right in the neck from a raider armed with a hunting rifle.

Rush made the decision to break out of the encirclement and push their way back to Megaton, which was the closest settlement. When Rush gave the order to advance it first went well. The squad had been able to break out and began to push their way to safety. They could even see the walls of Megaton in the distance. But it was then that the raider leader played his card. He had hidden all his raiders with long ranged weapons on hills around them. One by one Rush's men were taken it was only Rush left. The raiders came down and surrounded Rush. They started to loot the bodies of the dead rangers. Rush had tried to fight them of but to no success. 2 raiders held him down on the ground until the leader came down to him. Rush was hit with a knife right in his stomach. The raiders stripped his gear and equipment and left him to die.

Rush probably would have died right there and then, if it wasn't for the Megaton security forces rushing out and helping him. They carried him back to the town and took him to the clinic. They had saved his life. Ever since then Rush hadn't been able to serve in combat. The memories was still haunting him. He still had the dogtags of his former squad in his bedroom, at the back of the armory.

''Ah Sergeant Emerson. Good to see you made it back alive. What do you need?'' Rush said to Mark.

''I need 32 5.56mm rounds. And 1 stimpak.'' Mark said.''

''I don't think I got any loose rounds, only boxes. But I'll go and check. You can wait at the counter.'' Rush said and walked down towards the aisle marked with a sign that said ''Ammunition''

It only took 1 minute before Rush returned with a box of 5.56mm. He handed it over to Mark. ''Here you go. I couldn't find any loose ones. And I won't open a full box just to take out 2 rounds''

''Fair enough. Thank's Rush.'' Mark said and turned and headed to the door. ''Hey you didn't forget the favor I asked you right before you left did you?'' Rush said to Mark.

''Right, now I remember. Good thing I had to take the detour then.'' Mark said and took out 5 of his radstag jerky pieces and gave them to Rush.

''Thank's Emerson.''

''No problem. See you around Rush.'' Mark said and walked out of the armory. Mark headed back to the barracks. He entered the house and walked towards his room. Well it wasn't his private room. He shared it with another specialist. There is short of living space you see.

Mark opened the door and examined the room. It was empty, not even a sign of the other specialists gear.

'' _So Brad is still out then. It will be good to have some own time.''_ Mark thought to himself and entered the room. He placed his backpack next to his bed and began to take of his armor and equipment. He opened his armor locker and put in the plates. Next he opened his weapons locker and put his carbine against his gun rack that he had built in his locker. Except for his carbine, Mark also had a sniper rifle. It was outfitted with a magnification scope that had 2 settings, 10x and 14x the zoom. It is usually enough. But the longest distance Mark had killed someone from was 950 meters.

The rifle also had a bipod and it carried a 10 round magazine. The rifle was bol-action operated. But Mark liked it more that way.

Mark opened his last locker where he kept all of his non combat equipment. Like clothes, towels, food, and medical gear. He pulled out a folder that said ''Mission Reports'' on it. He wrote down the exact same report that he had given to staff sergeant Grey. When he finished writing he placed it on the top in the folder. He was just about to put the folder back in the locker when he instead took out a mission report that he wrote 4 years ago. It was the mission to the pre-war national guard armory.

Mark began to read the report to himself. _''The 3 squads left the compound on June 16 2285. We headed north and reported in our position every 6th hour. We reached Old olney on the morning of the 2nd day. We decided to stay there for 12 hours and resupply and rest. After that we headed north again. We reached the border of the Capital Wasteland 2 hours after we left Old olney. It all went well until on the 4th day when we were ambushed by a group of 30 raiders. They were all very well organized with squad leaders. Very much like ourselves. We were able to fight of the raiders but we had suffered 8 casualties, all of them KIA. 4 from my own squad and 2 each from 1st and 4th squad. My squad leader after this could not command the squad anymore and I was forced to take command of the 4 remaining rangers in the squad. The decision was made by 2nd Lieutenant Sanchez to continue on with the mission, as the national guard armory was the closest known location. We arrived the day after and had to force our way in, by using some explosives we blew the safety door opened and entered the armory. Inside we faced a dozen feral ghouls that we took out without suffering any casualties of our own. We quickly found the generators only to discover that time had gotten to them before we did. Our technician, Private O'malley tried but couldn't fix them. Luckily he was able to get the backup generator to work. We were after that able to enter the entire armory and found all the weapons, equipment, gear and vehicles. We sent a radio message back to the Ranger compound and reported our findings. With the aid of the vehicles we were able to return to the Capital wasteland in just a day. And returned back to the armory with backup and medical personnel to treat our wounded and to help load all the supplies and weapons on to the trucks. End of report.''_

Mark turned the page and began to read some of the supplies that they had found there.

'' _600 full BDU sets, 600 sets of full body armor plates, 1000 army boots, 300 Service rifles, 300 R91 Assault rifles, 400 Assault Carbines, 100 10mm pistols, 100 Light machine guns, 20 M60 Machine guns, 8 M1A5 mortars with ammunition. 6 Military all-terrain Jeeps and 3 military supply trucks.''_

Mark didn't want to read any more. He put the report back in the folder and put the folder pack in the locker.

 _''I should head over to the clinic to get my wound checked out.''_ Mark thought and left his barrack. He now only carried his 9mm pistol on his left thigh. _''Feels good not having to carry all that weight.''_ Mark thought. The clinic was located next to the seward square southeast metro entrance. It had been an old veterinary office before the war. So it suited well for a clinic. The clinic had 1 doctor and 3 nurses working there. Reilly's Rangers had about 20 non combat personnel working at the compound. They were doctors, nurses, mechanics, technicians and others. The Rangers also had ambassadors at all the major settlements in the Capital wasteland.

Mark entered the clinic and walked up to the front desk where a nurse was sitting.

''Hi I would like a small wound to be checked out. Is doctor Markus in?'' Mark said to the nurse behind the desk. He didn't recognize the nurse _. ''Must be new one. She's cute.'' Mark thought._

''What type of wound have you received?'' The nurse asked

''A bullet grazed my leg yesterday. Nothing bad but I would like to get it checked out anyway.''

''Oh I can do that for you. Follow me.'' The nurse said and lead Mark to a room.

''Pull down your pants and show it to me.'' The nurse said.

''Shouldn't you at least take me to dinner first?'' Mark said with a smile.

''Pull down your pants and if I like what I see then I let YOU take me to dinner.'' The nurse said with a smile.

''Deal.'' Mark said and pulled down his pants.

The nurse examined the wound and poked at it a little. ''Doesn't look bad. It should heal by itself. Just don't contaminate it with any dirt. You can pull up your pants now.'' She said.

''Sure thing. How about that dinner?'' Mark said and pulled up his pants and reattached his pistol holster on his left thigh.

''I'll have to think about that. Have a nice day ranger.'' She said with a wink in her eyes and left the room to return to the entrance.

Mark left the room and walked out of the clinic. He decided to work out at the gym and went back to his barrack to change his clothes. The gym wasn't a real gym per see. It was put up in an old garage. And the training equipment wasn't the greatest. It was metal poles attached with anything that can be used as weights. But it did the trick. If you wanted to go for a run you could run around the compound. And if you had time to kill then the gym was a good choice

2 hours later and a lot of sore muscles later, Mark returned to his barracks and took a shower. It was the at the ranger compound as it was at Rivet city, only 5 minutes of showering or you pay the fine.

Mark looked down on his watch. ''Only 2:20pm. What am I supposed to for the rest of the day? Hmm maybe they could use some help down at the firing range.'' Mark said to himself. He got dressed and headed out and went to the range. The range was occupied by the same 2 squads from 1st platoon that was there before when Mark first arrived at the compound.

The squads was led by a staff sergeant from 1st platoon. Mark walked up to him and watched him train his rangers.

''We rangers are not the only people with guns out here. But I dare to say that we are the best ones with guns out here. And that's because we train. We train to survive and fight. We train to defend ourselves and the good people living in our fine city. Take your place on the range and get ready to fire 10 rounds, single-fire when I give out the command. '' The staff sergeant said out loud. The rangers took their place and aimed their weapons down the range.

''FIRE.'' The rangers pulled their triggers and the weapons let out a loud crack into the air around them. Almost simultaneously the bullet casings from all of the rangers weapons landed on the ground. The 2nd shot was fired. The sound of the coordination was a noise of perfection to Mark's ears. However as the rangers continued to fire, the coordination decreased.

'' _Oh well. It can't last forever. But it was a good simultaneously opening of fire in the beginning. And that's what you want. To surprise your enemy so much that it won't have time to think.''_

The shoting died down. The staff sergeant noticed that Mark was standing next to them and watching them. He went up to Mark.

''Sergeant would you like to help me with one of the rangers. He needs to improve his aim. And I don't have time for any special treatment with the kid.'' The staff sergeant asked Mark.

''Of course staff sergeant. Who is the kid?'' Mark asked.

The staff sergeant pointed to one of the rangers who was examining his hits on the target. Mark walked over to him and began to examine it himself. It didn't looked good. The hits was spread around on the target. And some of the bullets had missed it completely. And the ones that had hit wasn't good.

''Yeah I know. I suck at shooting.'' The kid said and sighed.

''This doesn't mean that you suck, kid. It just mean that you have more to learn about shooting and aiming then the rest of us. Come and show me how you position yourself when you are firing.'' Mark said and led him away to the designated firing line.

Mark examined the kid carefully. He wanted to take it all in so he could teach the kid _. ''He can't be more than 20 years old. It's like he never fired with a rifle before.''_ Mark thought to himself.

''What's your name kid? And where do you come from'' He asked.

''Private Philip Jones. Rivet city'' He answered.

''Of course you're from Rivet city. That place is so secure that you probably never had to kill anyone in order to defend yourself.''

''Okey Philip, I'm Mark. Listen up. Your stance is all wrong. You need to bend forward a little with your upper body. Or else the recoil will knock you back. And you need to push your weapon harder against your shoulder. Or the recoil will again push you back. Take breaths between your shots or hold your breath all the way through.''

''Okey. Whatever you say.'' Philip said and adjusted his stance.

''This is looking better. Now on my command fire 5 rounds at your target. FIRE.'' Mark said and put his hand against his ears to protect his hearing.

Philip pulled his trigger. He held his breath all the way through his 5 shots. The two of them walked up to the target and looked it over. All 5 shots and hit and the hits were close to each other.

''There you see, Philip. With training and the right techniques it's easy. Now let's get back and shot some more. You can only get better at this point.'' Mark said and smiled at him.

''Thank you for the help sergeant.''

Mark stayed at the range all afternoon and helped not just private Jones. But any ranger who asked for tips and help. When the clock was showing 6pm the range had to be closed down. It was so the gun fire from the range wouldn't distract the rangers who were on guard duty around at the compound.

''Good firing today, rangers. And shout out a thank you for the sergeant here who took time from his busy day to come and help you.''

''Thank you, sergeant!'' The rangers shout out in unison.

Mark went back to his barrack. It was almost dinner time but he wanted to stop of first to get Luna to come with him. He entered his barrack and was about to enter his room when he saw a tall man. Not as tall as Mark but almost. He had black short hair, a thick beard and the skin on his face was sunburned. The man wore his entire BDU and the Reilly's Rangers armor plates. He carried a Sniper rifle, it looked very much like Mark's own rifle. Except it didn't have a bipod at the front. And it was coloured black and not dark green like Mark's was.

The man was Benjamin Woods. He was one of Mark's closest and oldest friends in the rangers. Well he was the oldest friend ever since Tommy died. The closest friend Mark had was probably Elizabeth. But they didn't let the others know that they had something going on.

''Oh hey Ben! Good to see that you're back. You must have been out there for like 3 weeks.'' Mark said and shook Benjamin's hand

''Good to see you too Mark. 3,5 weeks to be more precise. Didn't encounter any problem though.'' Benjamin said and shook Mark's hand in return.

''Hey I was just about to fetch Luna and have some dinner. Wanna join us?'' Mark asked Benjamin.

''Yeah sure. Just give a minute to unload all of my gear.'' Benjamin said and walked into his room and took of his equipment.

The trio headed over to the mess hall. When they arrived they saw that they were not the first ones there. Mark was always surprised of the number of people who ate at the compounds kitchen. You had to pay 5 caps for every meal you ate. Of ourse you were allowed to buy your own food.

''Ah man. It's alway a line.'' Mark said.

They got into line. Mark looked around. He could see Robin in the line to, she was talking with some other female rangers. She always got along with everybody. ''She is probably the nicest person at the compound.''

''Hey Dave. What you got cooking today?'' Mark asked Dave. Who was the chief of the kitchen.''

''Oh we got some yao guai meat for today. And probably for the entire weak too.''

''Sounds good. I'll take one stake for Luna here and one for me with some instamash.'' Mark said and handed him 10 caps. 5 for his own meal and 5 for Luna's. It sure costs to have a dog but it is worth it.

The trio sat down at an empty table.

''So how did your mission go?'' Benjamin asked Mark and took a bite of his steak.

''It went well. Recon mission at the Super-duper mart, the one directly west of the Potomac. Got into a little fight with some raiders on the way home. Had to stop at Rivet city for the night.''

''Did you get wounded?'' Benjamin asked.

''Bullet grazed my leg. Nothing serious..''

''You know what Mark. You are probably the luckiest son of a bitch in this place.'' Benjamin told him. And he was right. Even though Mark had received some nasty wounds during his time with the rangers, he was still one of the people there with the least amount of wounds. Benjamin himself had a scar long scar on his right shoulder, from when raider almost chopped his entire arm of with an axe.

''Ha. You probably right. I'd say we are all quite lucky to alive during these times. So how did your mission go? And where have you been. 3,5 weeks!? You must have been far out.'' Mark asked Benjamin.

''Yeah. Long recon. I have been tracking and following a raider gang. I found a group of them the first week. But I had to follow them to be able to discover their hideout.''

''Which gang?'' Mark asked.

''Pat's green.''

At the mention of the name Mark's eyes widened. And he nearly dropped his fork.

''You serious?'' Mark asked.

''100%. One of them wore on of our chest plates.''

''That's the gang that took out Rush's squad all those years ago. And those fuckers are responsible for the death of at least 10 more rangers.'' Mark told him.

''I know that, Mark.''

''Did you discover where those shit's have been hiding out?'' Mark asked him.

''No. Last week a group of super mutants attacked the group of raiders that I killed them all. I turned back and went back here after that.''

''SHIT!'' Mark shouted and slammed his fist against the table. Everybody in the vicinity of Mark stopped eating and looked at him. Mark calmed down and took a deep breath.

''EY! If you break any of my tables, then i'm coming to your place and break your shit too. So cut that shit out!'' Mark could hear Dave shout.

''Sorry!'' Mark shouted back.

''Hey guys. What got you all mad about?'' Robin said and sat down at the table with them.

''Nothing. I will tell later back at the barrack.'' Benjamin said and smiled at Robin. Who smiled back at him.

'' _Oh it's so obvious that you two are screwing each other''_ Mark thought to himself and finished his meal.

''Are we the only specialists here?'' Mark asked.

''Nah Tony arrived earlier today. But he have been in briefing for hours. Oh and I just saw Elizabeth arrive before I headed over here.''

''What? Be...Elizabeth is here.''Mark said with an excited voice.

''Oh you hoping to getting laid tonight?'' Robin said with a smile on her face.

''What!? No! That bitch owes me some jerky! Luna stay with Ben.'' Mark said and stood up from the table and did a fast pace walk back the barrack. _''How did she find out?''_ He taught to himself.

Mark arrived back at the barracks just when Elizabeth had finished her briefing with staff sergeant Grey.

''Oh hey Mark. Glad to see you here.'' She said with a smile .

''Don't you try to get away this time. We got something to discuss. Your room now.'' Mark said with a strong voice.

''Yes sergeant. Follow me.'' Beth said and winked her eye at Mark.

They both went into Beth's room.

''Alright you little thief. Where are my 10 pieces of jerky?'' Mark asked Beth. Who was taking of her equipment.

''I have no idea what you are talking about.'' She said with, still wearing a smile on her face.

''Don't toy with me Beth. You don't steal jerky from me and get away with it.''

''Getting away with with what? I have no clue what you mean.'' She said and put her submachine gun in her locker.

''Back at Rivet city. I had ordered 10 pieces of jerky to be picked up this morning. And when I got there the little girl at the shop told me you had picked them up. You stole my receipt out from my pocket while I was sleeping.''

''Why would I need to steal from you? I got money to pay for my own stuff. Beth said and began to take of her armor plates.

''Don't lie to me. You took my receipt. You owe me 5 caps for those jerky pieces. You have to be punished for your crime.'' Mark said and put his arms over his chest.

''Oh? what kind of punishment do you have in mind then, sergeant.'' Beth said and pulled of her green shirt. She then started to unbutton her pants.

''No no no. Don't think you can get away from this. I'm letting you seduce me to get away from paying me for the jerky.'' Mark said. Trying hard to to not show his interest in Beth's body.

''Oh I would never do that, sergeant. I am just undressing to take a shower. But I got some time if you want to come up with another solution to our little problem here.'' Beth said and took of both parts of her underwear.''

'' _Don't let her fool you into this. You're still pissed of about the jerky. And you love jerky. Maybe even more than you love sex.''_ Mark thought to himself. He found it hard to struggle against the gorgeous naked women in front of him. He slowly started to walk up to her.

''What do you think, sergeant. Is there any way this little corporal can pay her debt?'' Beth told him seductively.

''Maybe there is. Yeah probably.'' Mark said and grabbed Beth's naked body and started to kiss her. They lied down on her bed, suddenly Mark could hear staff sergeant Grey's voice outside in the hallway.

''Sergeant Emerson. Come into my office immediately.''

Mark stood up from the bed and looked down on Beth who had a sad look on her face.

''Shit. We agreed upon that we won't do it here at the compound. This isn't over, and i'm getting my caps back.'' Mark said and leaved the room.

''Damn it.'' Beth said and stood up and walked to the showers.

Mark walked out of Beth's room and went into staff sergeant Grey's room.

''Sergeant we received a request from 1st platoon to assist them with a mission tomorrow. They are heading down into the metro tunnels to found out what's been driving out all the ferals towards our checkpoint. You and Corporal Andersson are to assist them. You head out at 7am tomorrow morning. So I suggest you get some sleep.'' Grey informed him.

Mark leaved the room and looked at his watch.

''8pm. I should prepare my equipment for tomorrow and then get some sleep.'' He said to himself. Ben and Robin just entered the barrack and Luna was following close behind.

''Thanks for watching her.'' Mark told them.

''Oh you didn't get any?'' Robin asked Mark and laughed.

''Shut up. We got a mission tomorrow at 7am. We are going to assist 1st platoon. So i'll see you outside our barrack at 6:45am.''

''Understood sergeant. I guess I have to get some sleep then.'' Robin said. Robin went into her room Ben following her.

'' _Yeah that will help you sleep.''_ Mark thought to himself and rubbed Luna's back.

Mark went into his room and laid out his gear for the next day. He took out his armor plates and his carbine _. ''What should I pack in my backpack. The mission shouldn't take that long. A fresh pair of socks, a clean t-shirt and some food should be enough''_ Mark put in the clothes and his remaining radstag jerky in his backpack, he also put in 2 bottles of clean water. When he was done he went to bed.

He looked down at his watch. 6:40am. Robin had 5 more minutes. Mark was waiting outside of his barrack. Luna was standing next to him and wagging her tail. She was always excited to head out from the compound. The door opened and Robin stepped out. She was all geared up. She wore a BDU that was identical to Mark's, she also wore a green military cap on her head. She also wore a full set of armor plates, except for the plate that was supposed to be on her left shoulder. She carried an Assault carbine that had been modified so she could fire in single fire mode. She carried a 10mm pistol that was strapped to her right thigh.

''Sleep well last night?'' Mark asked as they walked towards 1st platoon's barrack.

''Yeah I did. Got to sleep at around 10pm.'' Robin answered and laughed a little.

''Jeez. You guys should be more carefull with that. At least here on at the compound.'' Mark told her.

''I find it ironic coming from you. Girls talk you know.''

''At least me and Beth don't do it here. We try to keep it professional. The mission and task come first. Mark said.

They met up with the squad from 1st platoon. The squad leader came up and greeted them.

''Good morning specialists. I'm Sergeant Waltz. We are 4th squad, 1st platoon. Have you been informed about the mission?''

''Good morning. I'm Sergeant Emerson and this is Corporal Andersson, and this is Luna. We have been informed. And you are the leader of this mission. We will take the rear and follow your lead.'' Mark said.

''Very good. Let's move out!'' Waltz told his squad. They headed for the southeast metro entrance to the square. ''Fuck it's cold'' Mark thought to himself.

The squad entered the metro entrance and passed the checkpoint. It had been taken over by some other rangers.

''Good luck down there.'' One of the rangers at the checkpoint said as the squad headed down the stairs down towards the tunnel.

''It's getting dark. Light's on everybody. And stay alert. Watch for movements and listen for noises.'' Waltz said to the squad. 10 light's went on as the rangers switched on their flashlights that were attached to either their weapons or strapped on their chest plate.

''Wells and Ramsey. Scout ahead, no more than 30 meters. I want you within shouting distance. If you observe anything you stop and report back to me.'' Waltz ordered the 2 rangers who jogged ahead of the group to act as the scouts.

''We'll advance in two columns. Johnson your fireteam will take the left wall.'' Mark could tell that sergeant Waltz was experienced and educated. Both were traits that was sought after with a squad leader. Mark was following in the rear of Johnson's fireteam, who was the second in command of the squad. He held the rank of corporal. Robin was at the rear of Waltz fireteam.

Both Mark and Robin was experienced with squad sized mission and patrols. All the specialists rangers started out as regular rangers. And they were either chosen to serve with the specialists or they had applied to serve.

Mark looked over at Robin. He could see that she shared his thoughts on Sergeant waltz.

The squad had been walking in the tunnels for about 55 minutes. Mark had made it a habit to always check behind them every 5 minutes. To make sure that no one followed them. There isn't much that could take out a ranger squad. But if you got ambushed, well earlier missions had proven the point that not even the rangers are that good.

''Let's take a break. 10 minutes. Change your socks and drink some water. I want 2 volunteers that will switch with Wells and Ramsey.'' Waltz ordered the squad and sat down to change his own socks. 2 rangers from Corporal Johnson's fireteam ran up and replaced the scouts. Mark could see Wells and Ramsey.

''How's it going?'' Mark asked Robin.

''Good. Sergeant Waltz sure is a capable squad leader.'' Robin responded and looked at Waltz who was inspecting a rangers feet.

''He sure is. Maybe even some specialists material within him'' Mark said and wrote down some notes on his notepad.

''Maybe. Haven't seen him lead in a fight yet. But we could sure use some replacements. Have you noticed that 3 specialists have died the last month?'' Robin said and took a bite of a bubblegum and put the rest in here pocket.

''Of course I noticed. It's not something that goes unnoticed. It's almost someone is targeting us.'' Mark said and took a sip from his canteen. Mark was actually concerned about the subject. Dead specialists isn't something that hasn't happened before. But 3 dead in the last month. That is causing some worried faces at the specialists barrack back at the compound.

''Break over let's keep moving.'' Waltz said and the rangers stood up and began to move.

Mark looked over the squad. It consisted of 8 rangers, excluding Mark and Robin. Some of the rangers had different roles. There was Waltz who was the leader, and his second in command, Johnson. But the squad also had a light machine gunner, for some extra firepower. One ranger was the designated marksman, he carried a combat rifle outfitted with a magnification scope, he was the one who took out targets at a longer range. One ranger carried a missile launcher. _''Let's hope we don't have to use that one. Whole place could collapse.''_ Mark thought. There was also a medic and an engineer.

'' _Looks like a standard squad.''_ Mark taught to himself. He could however see the absence of the radio. _''Might as well leave it. It won't get any signal down here in the tunnels''_

It was there that Mark noticed the man who was suppose to carry the radio was Private Jones from the firing range the other day. Mark could see that he had taken in what Mark had thought him. Private Jones was alert and ready for any danger.

All of the sudden Waltz gave the halt sign. The squad stopped and took low positions by going down on one knee. One of the scouts came back. Walking quietly and staying as low as he could. The scout reported in to Waltz and then went back to the other scout.

Waltz placed himself in the center of the squad. He was about to brief them about the situation.

''Okay listen up. The scouts have observed super mutants up ahead. At least 14 of them. They haven't been able to tell what class they are, but most are carrying melee weapons. Only 5 of them carries a firearm. We are gonna go back to the old raider checkpoint that we passed about 40 meters behind us. There we're gonna take a stand and lure them to us. Move out.'' Waltz ordered the squad.

Everybody did a fast pace walk towards old raider checkpoint. It had some sandbags and wooden shelters. Mark could see how they were able to tell it had been a raider checkpoint. The place was littered with old beer and whiskey bottles, and old jet and psycho canisters.

''Make ready here. The scouts should be back with the mutants in hot pursuit in about 3 minutes. So check your weapons and get ready. Harper, I want the machine gun right here.'' Waltz told his group. And Harper with the machine gun placed himself behind a large piece of concrete that had fallen from the ceiling.

Mark looked around on the group. Waltz had picked the location well. The only way the mutants could come from was the tunnel ahead. And that way was covered by six weapon barrels.

Suddenly Mark could hear footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Not humans. _''A mutant. But where!?''_ Mark looked around and tried to found out where the sound was coming from .He could see that Robin also had heard them, as she was also examining the surroundings.

'' _There! The door. But who is sitting by it?''_ Mark thought and looked at a door just to his right. Mark found out who was sitting by the door just as it opened. The ranger looked up as he could hear the doors handle turn. The door made a eerie sound as it was pushed open. Private Jones was frozen with fear and shock at his place as the mutant swung its axe at him and hit Jones right in the throat. The axe made it halfway through Jones's throat before it stopped. The sound of the axe entering Jones made the group turn and face the horror. Blood was spraying out of his throat and onto the mutant who was trying to pull the axe out.

''What the fuck…'' Waltz said.


	4. Miss Ambassador

Hey all fallout loving people!

Here is capther 4 of ''The Ranger's way'' Some new characther's and some old. I apologize for the time that had gone by since the last upload. For that I have made this chapter a bit longer then the previous ones. I hope you enjoy it.

Don't forget to review and give it a follow so you won't miss out on the rest of it when I update it!

K1ngthedog out...

* * *

Corporal Johnson changed his aim from down the tunnel to the mutants head, he was just about to fire when the mutant pulled up his axe with Jones still hanging in it. Johnson couldn't fire without the risk of hitting Jones. Johnson had no doubt that Jones was dead, if not dying. But he didn't want to cause more suffering to him.

''No. Don't use guns. The mutants up ahead will hear it.'' Mark said and with all of his force rushed at the mutant. Mark and one of the other rangers slammed into the mutant, making it stumble back and dropping the axe along with Jones's body.

Mark pulled out his kukri as the other ranger pulled out his combat knife.

''Let it make the first move and we'll strike after that.'' Mark told the other ranger who nodded.

The mutant swung his big fist at Mark who easily dodged the strike. Mark took the opportunity and swung at the mutants stomach. He pushed the kukri into the stomach of the mutant. It didn't seem to react as all it did was look at Mark's face and laugh. The mutant tried to grab Mark but it missed his body but managed to get a hold on Mark's Carbine that was hanging on his back. The mutant pulled up Mark and swung him on the wall next him two times before Mark managed to slip out of the hold the carbine's strap. He fell to the ground looked up to see the other ranger stab the mutant in the shoulder. And for that he received a blow to the head with Mark's carbines.

The mutant got distracted when Luna jumped at it and bit its leg. The mutant started to swing its legs with Luna attached to it, trying to get the dog to fall of. It succeeded when it swung its legs towards the wall, making luna lose her grip of the mutants leg and fall down towards the ground.

The mutant suddenly stumbled back and fell down as Robin appeared behind Mark and fired 8 shots at the mutant. 5 in the chest and 3 in the head.

''I said no guns.'' Mark stood up and said.

''It doesn't matter now. The mutant's are coming at us!'' Robin told him and went back to her position at the line. Mark went and picked up his carbine from the dead mutant only to realize that it had a big dent in the chamber. And the pipe had been bent.

''Fucking useless now.'' He said to no one.

Mark looked around and saw Jones's R91 Assault rifle on the ground. He picked it up, checked it over, checked the magazine and ammo and then went up to his position on line.

There were now only 6 rangers on the line instead of 8 that they had been just 2 minutes ago. Jones was lying on the ground barely breathing while the squad medic was doing everything she could trying to save his life.

The two scouts was running towards the rest of the rangers. With 15 mutants chasing them. Mark could see the big creatures, it was hard to miss them actually.

The mutant's that carried firearms started to shoot at them, missing greatly but adding the pressure to the scouts to run faster.

''We will feast on you tonight!'' On of the mutants shouted out.

''Why the fuck aren't you firing back yet!?'' One of the scouts shouted to the rangers.

''Nobody fires until they are clear of the field of fire'' Waltz ordered his rangers.

The scouts were only 5 meters from the line when one of them got her foot trapped under a piece of old railway track and feel to the ground.

''SHIT!'' She cried out and started to scream as the pain in her leg was registered in her brain, telling her it was broken.

''FIRE'' Waltz shouted out and all of the rangers fired their weapons at the same time.

5 mutants fell at first, then more as they attempted to reach the wounded ranger in front of the of the line. Within the first 10 seconds 9 mutants lay on the ground bleeding from the multiple bullet wounds. The rest of the mutants managed to take cover behind what was available.

 _''Remember, single-fire only. No spraying and praying.''_ Mark thought to himself and fired at the mutants.

One of the rangers threw a grenade and managed to kill one of the mutants. The 4 left must have had a frenzy because they all came out of their cover and rushed the rangers. They were all cut down by the ranges firepower.

''Ramsey go and help Dawson. The rest of you make sure the mutants are dead.'' Waltz ordered his squad who went to action.

''Hey how are you girl? You didn't get hurt when you hit the well did you?'' Mark asked Luna and checked the dog for any injuries. Mark was satisfied when he didn't find any and Luna let out a happy bark.

Waltz went over Jones who was lying on the floor. The medic had put a gauze roll around the neck and throat to try to stop the bleeding.

''How is he?'' Waltz asked.

''He died during the firefight'' the medic replied.

''You did all you could Lane. Take out the stretcher, put it together and then go check on Weaver. She might have broken her foot.

''Yes sir.'' The medic said.

''You wanna help with this specialists?'' Waltz asked Mark and Robin

''Of course'' Mark replied and assisted in putting the stretcher together and lied Jones's body onto to it.

''Corporal what's the status?'' Waltz asked his second in command.

''All mutants are dead, Weaver's foot is busted up but not broken according to Lane, she can move though with some help.''

''Good to hear. Alright let's move out. Lane and Ramsey carry the stretcher and keep in the middle, Weaver you too and Wells will help you. I will lead and the specialists in the rear. Move out.''

When they passed the mutant that killed Jones Mark bent down and removed his kukri from the dead mutants stomach. Blood came pouring out from the still fresh wound. Mark wiped the kukri on a piece of clothing that the dead mutant had around its waist. He then picked up his carbine and hung it on his back, while still carrying Jones's R91 assault rifle.

The walk back to the compound was a quiet one. Not even the mole rats running around in the tunnels could be heard. They were probably having a feast on the dead mutants that were left behind. It was also quiet because nobody said anything, sure you were suppose to be quiet so not to give yourself away. But after taking out 14 Super-mutants there should have been some bragging and cheering. But losing one of our own hits hard. The rangers are not suppose to lose people. They are the best out here.

They arrived back at the checkpoint where the rangers who stood guard looked onto to the stretcher that held Jones's body on it while the squad passed them by up to the compound.

When they arrived at the at the compound it seemed as all of the activity of the other rangers around them died down when they saw the what the stretcher hold. Two rangers stepped forward and walked towards the squad and stopped in front of Waltz. Mark recognized both of them. One was the staff sergeant from the day before, from 1st other one was Captain Donovan. Chief of the engineering and motor pool. And one of the founding members of the Rangers

The staff sergeant looked at Waltz and then on the stretcher. ''You did all you could. Get him the clinic so they can clean and stitch him up.'' He said and took a step to the side. So did Captain Donovan

As they started walking Mark could hear captain Donovan give out a command to the rest of the rangers.

''AHHTEEEENTION'' He called out and all other rangers did a quick snap and stood up in attention as respect to their fallen comrade.

The group walked towards the clinic and were meet by 2 nurses and Doctor Markus. Mark recognized one of the nurses that had treated Mark's grazed wound. Doctor Markus was probably one of the best doctors in the capital wasteland. Well he was one of the few doctors actually. ''There can't be more than 15-20 of them in the entire Capital wasteland.'' Mark thought.

Doctor Markus was an old man. In his 60's, his hair was starting to get gray and he had some wrinkles on his face. He was in good shape though, he regularly visited the gym when not tending to wounded rangers or working in his office. He carried a 10mm pistol strapped to his thigh. Though Mark have seen him at the firing range from time to time, practicing with different weapons. He knew for sure that the doctor had a shotgun somewhere in his office.

''What do we have?''` Doctor Markus asked.

''He took an axe wound to the throat. Almost decapitated him. He died of his injuries just minutes later.'' The group medic, Lane told him.

The doctor let out a sigh.

''Alright take him in and we'll get him cleaned up. Nurse escort them inside please.'' Doctor Markus told the nurse that had treated Mark the day before.

''Thanks Doc. Take care of him.'' Waltz told him.

Doctor Markus only nodded and turned around and walked inside of the clinic.

''Thanks for the assist during the mission. And for taking down the mutant that got the drop on us.'' Waltz told Mark and Robin.

''Don't mention it. This belong to you. Sorry for your loss, Sergeant'' Mark told Waltz and handed him Jones's R91 assault rifle.

''Thank you specialists, both of you. I'll take it from here. And report to our CO.'' Waltz said and turned around and started to give out orders to his squad.

Mark and Robin turned around and walked towards their barrack.

''I need to stop off by the workshop and see about my carbine. You can head back and report to staff sergeant Grey that we're back.'' Mark told Robin.

''Sure thing sergeant.'' She said and headed of.

Mark walked to the workshop that was located next to garage that housed all the vehicles and engineering equipment. It was right next to the main entrance to the compound. It even had its own garage door that led out of the compound so the vehicles could roll in and out with more eas.

Mark entered the workshop and the bell over the door rang when he opened it.

''Hey Rob you in here?'' Mark called out.

''Yeah i'm in the back. Come in!''

Mark walked past the counter and entered a backroom that was filled with tools and workbenches.

''Oh hey Mark. Didn't expect you to come and visit.'' Rob who was one of the mechanics working there said.

''I got a job for you Rob. My carbine took a hit during my latest fight. I'm wondering if you could take a look and see what you can do about it.'' Mark said and handed him the Marksman carbine.

''Yeah sure let me take a look at it.'' Rob said and took the weapon and put it down on one of his workbenches. He looked it over from every angle. Feeling on the dents and missing parts.

''Well you got a problem here. Let's start with the most obvious one. The pipe is bent, I could bend it back but the chance that it would break is big. And the chamber area has taken a hit. You got a big dent right here. The stock has got a small crack in it, shouldn't be a problem to fix. Your trigger is a bit loose too, need to tighten that a bit. And the magazine well has a dent so it won't let go of the magazine.'' Rob said after he examined the carbine.

 _''Shit that's a lot of damage.''_ Mark thought.

''Can you fix it?'' Mark asked Rob.

''I'll give it my best shot. Get it? Shot? hahaha.''Rob said and laughed at his own joke.

''Thanks Rob. Mind if I take a look inside?'' Mark asked and pointed at the garage.

''Go ahead. Just don't break anything.'' Rob said and waved him inside.

Mark walked into the garage and looked at all the different vehicles. He immediately recognized the all terrain jeeps and supply trucks. There were only 4 jeeps there. ''The other 2 must be out on missions'' He thought.

There was also other vehicles there. 10 motorcross cycles and 4 ATV's. They were mostly used inside the DC ruins as they are small and can get over most of the rubble and are quite fast.

All of the vehicles had been refitted with an engine that runs on fusion cores. Reilly's Rangers had a made a deal with the Brotherhood of steel for the exchange of fusion cores that was being manufactured at Old Olney, the rangers would extend their patrol of DC while the Brotherhood was still carrying out their expedition in the Commonwealth.

''I really need to head up there on day and check the place out. See who the Minutemen are and visit Diamond city and the Castle.'' Mark thought.

Mark suddenly heard a small bang from across the garage and he went there to examine the source of the sound. When he got there he could see two rangers standing over a fusion core generator and scratching their heads.

''What's going on here?'' Mark asked while Luna was sticking out her head while hiding behind Mark.

''Oh just some experimenting. Trial and error you know.'' The man who answered was Lieutenant Curtis. Commander of the motor pool and the workshop. The man next to him was Captain Donovan.

''Aren't you the one of the specialists that came in with the squad from 1st platoon earlier?'' Captain Donovan said and pointed at Mark.

''That's correct sir.''

''Damn shame to lose one of our own.''

''It sure is sir.'' Mark answered

''What do you think the problem is?'' Lieutenant Curtis asked Captain Donovan.

''Probably some faulty wiring. I don't think these wires can handle the amount of power we are trying to push through them. Need some better conductors and isolation.'' Captain Donovan said and removed the wires from the generator.

''These are the best wires I got.'' Lieutenant Curtis said.

Mark leaved the two to their experiment and exited the garage and headed to his barrack. When he entered the building he saw Robin exit staff sergeant Greys office.

''Hey, he want you to talk to you. And the LT is in there. Robin told Mark as they passed each other.

 _''What now''_ Mark thought to himself.

''Go to our room girl.'' Mark told Luna and walked into Greys office.

''Sit down sergeant.'' Grey told him.

''I already received the mission report from Corporal Andersson. Damn shame about private Jones. Anyway your mission was a success and the super-mutant threat has been dealt with. Our checkpoint in the tunnel should be secure for some time now. Until the next enemy shows up that is.'' Grey told Mark.

Mark couldn't ignore 1st Lieutenant Foster that was standing behind Grey and looking down on Mark. Foster was probably the best of what the rangers had to offer. He was tough and had years of experience, as a survivor in the wasteland and as a rangers. He had been there in the beginning, when the rangers went from a group for hire to a force of power in the Capital wasteland.

He was big, though not as big as Grey. But he had the strength to take down a super-mutant brute by himself.

''I would like to give you some time off but we have another mission for you. We received a transmission earlier today. Apparently our ambassador in Megaton, Mr. Thompson was killed yesterday in a shooting with the town's law enforcement. He apparently threatened Miss Brown of craterside supply when she refused to sell him more ammunition. He had been drunk. And we know his history with alcohol ever since his daughter was killed by raiders outside ot the town. Anyway you are to escort our new ambassador there, Her name is Claire White. She is new to all of this. We would have sent another specialist with you but everybody else have been given an assignment.'' Grey told Mark.

 _''Every specialist agent have been given an assignment at the same time? That doesn't make sense. We usually always keep at least one back here at the compound.''_ Mark thought.

''What kind of assignment needs all of our agents if you don't mind me asking?'' Mark said.

''I've been given orders from commander Reilly to track down Pat's green. And the ones responsible for the death's of our rangers.'' That was the first time Foster had said anything during the conversation.

''I understand sir.'' Mark said.

''Not everybody is given the same mission but we are focusing our attention on Pat's green. As we heard from sergeant Woods yesterday, he was very close to discovering their hideout. We might have a chance to take them down before the winter gets here. And that's something that need to happen.'' Foster told him.

''You will leave tomorrow at 7am. You should be able to reach Megaton during the late evening. You will find Miss White at the command central if you want to talk to her before. When you reach Megaton you can take some days of. But don't be gone for to long. We might need you soon again. Dismissed.'' Grey told Mark who got up and exited the room.

Robin, Benjamin, Elizabeth and Corporal Tony Reid was all sitting around a table, no one of them said anything, they all just looked into the empty space in front of them. Mark was the first to break the silence.

''Hey Tony good to see you.'' Mark said.

''Likewise Mark. Been a while.'' Corporal Tony Reid told him.

''Yeah it has. What have you been up to?'' Mark asked him.

''I have been at the Lincoln memorial and helping out with some slaver problem. A slaver gang thought they could try their luck and try to bring back the escaped slaves there. We repulsed 4 attacks before they got tired of dying and left.'' Corporal Reid told him.

''Just you?'' Mark asked him.

''Nah I had 2 squads from 3rd platoon with me. With us and the people under Hamlin it was quite easy. Hamlin lost 3 guys who got to brave and fell to a grenade. Other than that we had no casualties.'' Tony said.

''It has been a while since I was there. How is it?'' Benjamin asked Tony.

''It's good. There is about 80 people living there now. They had put up some more tents and even started to build some houses. They got some more brahmin and they have started to grow some food in the ground. It's a decent place to live.'' Tony said.

''So how many of you are going after Pat's green? Elizabeth asked.

Tony, Benjamin, Robin and 3 other rangers in the room raised their hands. The other 3 had just gotten in earlier today and are already heading out tomorrow. Mark recognized them all. They were all Corporals and all were male. They had been with the specialists for about 2 years. They mostly kept to themselves, though Mark knew one of them quite well.

Martin Ramirez. He and Mark did a mission together 8 months ago. They had taken out a raider leader that had been on a killing spree in the DC ruins, killing merchants and travelers. Mark and Martin had been lying in wait for the raiders at a place where they usually attacked. And that day was no exception, the raiders attacked a caravan group that belonged to the Capital trading group. It was trading organization based in Canterbury commons and led by a man called Uncle Roe. He had done a great job with turning Canterbury commons from a simple settlement with 15 inhabitants, to a trading hub with about 160 people living and working there. All trade in the Capital wasteland goes through there at least one time, if not more.

And with that information Mark knew that he could count on the caravan group to defend themselves while Mark and Martin took out the leader with the use of Mark's sniper rifle. One shot was all it took and the rest of the raiders started to panic when their leader died. They were easy pickings to the caravan group.

''What about you?'' Robin asked Mark.

''Escort mission to Megaton. Might join you guys later.'' He told the group.

''Well we better go and prepare.'' Benjamin said. Mark looked at his watch.

 _''6pm!? Shit this day has gone by quickly.''_ Mark thought and went up to his room that only had Luna in it.

''Hmm, no Brad. Wonder what he is doing out there. I haven't seen him since I left for Megaton before my scout mission.'' Mark thought and gave Luna a scratch behind her ears for which she wagged her tail.

Mark removed his body armor and jacket. He put it in his locker. Next he removed his magazines for his carbine and replaced them with magazines for his sniper rifle.

 _''5 magazines with 10 rounds each should be enough.''_ He taught.

Next he repacked his bag. It would only take a couple of hours to walk to Megaton. But being prepared for worse is the key to survival in the wasteland. So Mark packed 5 extra pair of underpants, 3 extra pair of socks, 3 more T-shirts. He also put in 2 fragmentation grenades, that makes 4 grenades in total with the ones that he had on the pouch on his chest armor plate.

''Stay here girl. I'm just gonna go and get some food for the journey.'' Mark told Luna who didn't seem to care.

Mark left his room and was surprised to see Elizabeth standing just outside and was about to knock on the door when Mark opened it.

''Hey Beth. What's up?'' Mark asked her.

''I want to tell you about my mission'' She told Mark.

''Uh yeah sure. Can we do it while we head over to the mess hall? Gonna get some food for the journey to Megaton.'' Mark asked her.

''Yeah of course.'' Elizabeth answered and they both began to walk towards the mess hall.

''So what do you want to tell me?'' Mark said while they walked.

''Oh just that my mission will take me to Grayditch and then maybe Megaton the day after tomorrow. So if you are still there. Well you know.'' Elizabeth told Mark.

''Hmm? I'm sorry I don't quite understand what you are trying to tell me.'' Mark said with a grin on his face.

''For real? You serious?'' Elizabeth asked him.

''Mhm.''

''Ugh. So we could get together and have sex!'' Elizabeth told him.

''Ohhhhh. Uh yeah sure that could work. We will see if i'm still there when you get there.'' Mark told her and opened the door to the mess hall.

They both went to the counter where Dave was standing and doing some paperwork.

''Hey Dave. Do you have some canned food for sale? I need maybe 3 cans.'' Mark asked him.

''Uhm yeah sure let me have a look.'' Dave said and walked back into a storage room.

''What are you going to Grayditch for? Isn't it a dead settlement?'' Mark asked Elizabeth.

''We got a tip that there is a Talon company merc camp in the area. So i'm being sent to check it out. And no there is about 30 people that have moved in there.''

''Talon company? Be careful. You know how fond they are of taking out rangers.'' Mark told her.

''Ahh are you worried about me, sergeant?''

''I don't want you to get killed. That's all.'' Mark told her and looked in Elizabeth's eyes.

''Don't worry. I'm meeting up with your roommate Brad at the Anchorage memorial before.''

''Oh really? Well tell him I said Hi.'' Mark said.

Dave returned from the storage with 3 cans of noodles.

''This is all I can spare at the moment. 10 caps please.''

''Thank's Dave.'' Mark said and handed him the caps.

''Hey could you bring these back to my room? I need to head over to the command central and see the one i'm escorting tomorrow.'' Mark told Elizabeth and walked towards the command central.

He entered the basement and went to the place where the civilians lived. He saw a young woman sitting on the couch, reading a book. The girl couldn't have been more than 20 years old. She had blonde hair that was resting on her shoulders. She also wore a pair of glasses that only made her look more attractive in Mark's eyes.

''Excuse me miss. I'm looking for a Claire White?'' Mark asked the girl.

''My name is Claire White. So I guess you are looking for me.'' Claire put down her book and stood up. She wasn't much shorter than Mark. Which surprised him. There weren't that many people that grew tall these days.

''Oh. I'm Sergeant Mark Emerson. I am the one escorting you to Megaton tomorrow.'' Mark said and reached out for he hand.

''Nice to meet you sergeant Emerson.'' She said and shock his hand.

''Have you been told what to bring for the journey?'' Mark asked her.

''I have. I packed my backpack and already put out my clothes for tomorrow.''

''Good good. Have you been issued with any weapon?''

''I have a 10mm pistol and some extra magazines for it.'' She said and showed Mark the gun.

''Looks like it's in good condition. Have you received any training for it?''

''Some hours at the firing range is all.'' Claire answered. With a little irritation in her voice.

 _''So no real combat experience. Let's hope she doesn't get me killed.''_ He thought.

''I am just wondering so I can prepare, Miss White. Have a nice evening and I will see you tomorrow at the seward square south station entrance at 7am.'' Mark said and exited the command central and went back to his barrack.

He entered his room and saw the 3 cans of noodles on his bed. He picked them up and put them in his backpack along with 3 bottles of water, making it a total of 5 bottles with the ones he packed for his earlier mission down in the subway.

With that Mark was ready for his mission to Megaton. He looked at his watch.

 _''Only 7pm. I could work out for about an hour and then get a good night's sleep.''_ Mark thought and went to gym and did his work. He then returned to his barrack, got a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Mark was waiting at the subway entrance for Miss White. He shivered a little because of the cold. He decided to put on a extra sweater. He put down his sniper rifle on the ground next to him, resting the barrel on his foot so it wouldn't get any dirt in it. He put down his backpack and pulled out a thick sweater and put it on and then his jacket and picked up his rifle.

''Don't you think it's cold?'' Mark asked Luna. He didn't get any responce from her.

He could now see Miss White walking towards him. She wore a pair of beige combat boots, black BDU pants and dark green BDU jacket. She had her glasses on and a black wool cap. She had her 10mm pistol strapped on her right thigh. She didn't wore any armor though.

 _''Wow she really is beautiful...NO! Focus on the task at hand.''_ Mark thought to himself.

''You're late.'' Mark told her with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

''Only for like 5 minutes.'' She answered and petted Luna.

''In combat 5 minutes is the difference between life and death. Do you understand?'' Mark told her.

''Yes sergeant. She said.

''Good. Let's move. We got a lot of walking ahead of us.''

The two walked down into the metro and across the bridge where the ranger checkpoint were located. They walked towards the exit at the Anastasia crossing station.

''Why are we taking this route? Wouldn't it be faster to go through the mall or use the tunnels?'' Claire asked Mark.

''Both of those options have become too dangerous. We'll use the Megaton-Rivet city highway.'' Mark said.

The highway wasn't really a highway. It was just called that because it linked Megaton and Rivet city. It was the road being used by all of the merchant caravans when traveling to Rivet city.

They exited the subway at Anastasia crossing. They immediately saw the massive carrier. Mark could see that they were loading some goods up on the freight elevator up to the deck. They didn't pay much attention to it though as they walked past it with Megaton in their minds.

They walked up on the highway and saw an old road sign that had been reused at the name Megaton had been written on it, with an arrow pointing in the direction of Megaton.

They had been walking for a little more than 2 hours when they met a caravan group.

''Hey there ranger! Care to purchase anything?'' The merchant asked Mark.

''No thank you. Any news about the road ahead?'' Mark asked the merchant.

''Yeah we spotted a group of raiders back there just 2 hours ago. I don't think they saw us, but if they did they didn't care about us.''

''Where exactly?'' Mark asked.

''Just east of the Super-duper mart. On our side of the Potomac. I would stear clear of that area. We got information from Canterbury commons that the shopping mall have been turned into a raider camp.'' The merchant warned Mark.

Mark already knew about the raiders in the shopping mall. Hell the information from Canterbury commons were probably Mark's own report from his scout mission. The people back at the command central at the ranger compound had probably already sent the information to every settlement with a radio receiver in the entire Capital wasteland.

''Thanks for the heads up. The road behind us are clear all the way to Rivet city.'' Mark told the merchant who simply nodded and motioned for his group to continue.

''Let's take a break over there inside of that diner.'' Mark told Claire and pointed towards the building.

They both entered and Mark searched the place with his 9mm pistol ready in his hands in case there were any dangers lurking inside. When he was satisfied that the diner was clear he waved for Claire to enter.

''We'll eat some food and rest for 30 minutes then we'll continue.'' Mark told her and put his rifle down on the bar. He took of his backpack and took out his remaining radstag jerky and a bottle of water. He took a bite of the jerky and noticed that Claire didn't have anything to eat.

''You didn't pack any food with you?'' Mark asked her.

''No. I thought that we would stop at Rivet city first. Or at least purchase some from a potential merchant on the way. But you told him we didn't need anything.'' Claire said.

''You knew that we would be walking for hours. And that is if everything goes according to plan. And I didn't stop you from buying anything from that merchant.'' Mark told her with a firm voice.

Claire didn't give him a response but only looked down on the floor and kicked an empty can.

''Here, take some jerky and some water.'' Mark told her and handed her some jerky and a water bottle from his backpack.

''Thank you, sergeant.'' She said and took the food and started to eat the jerky.

Mark took of his boots and started to change his socks. The ones he was wearing was a little bit sweaty.

''Why are you changing your socks?'' Claire asked him and took a sip from her water bottle.

''To keep my feet dry.'' Mark answered.

''What?'' Claire said.

''To keep my feet dry. So I won't damage my feet. If you don't wear dry socks your feet will get wet. You ever heard of trench foot?'' Mark told her.

''Yeah I've read about.''

''Then you should already know why i'm doing it. You should change your socks to. Wouldn't want to stop and lose time just because your feet hurt because you didn't change your socks when you had the time to do it.'' Mark said and laced up his boots again.

Claire took his advice and took out a fresh pair of socks from her backpack and changed her socks.

''What do I do with my old and wet socks?'' She asked Mark.

''You hang them inside your pants against your thighs. That way your body heat will dry them.''

Claire did as Mark said and pushed down the socks inside her pants. Mark tried to sneak a peak but quickly refrained himself from doing it.''

''Which way should we take to avoid the raiders at the Super-Duper mart?'' Claire asked Mark who was looking at the enormous building across the Potomac. He could see the flag of the Brotherhood waving from a flagpole that stood on the roof of the building.

''Sergeant?'' Claire said.

''Huh? Sorry. Uhm we'll cross the bridge just north of the Citadel and follow the river down south towards Arlington library. Then we'll go west towards the Nuka-Cola plant and when we get there we turn north towards Megaton. Sounds good to you?'' Mark said and picked up his rifle from the bar and put on his backpack.

''Sounds good.'' Claire said and put on her own backpack.

''Let's get going.'' Mark said and looked at his watch.

''9:40am. We should make it to Megaton before the evening.'' Mark thought to himself and held the door for Claire.

It only took them 20 minutes to reach the bridge. And only 5 minutes to cross it. When they arrived on the other side they turned south and headed for Arlington library. After just 10 minutes they passed the Citadel. Mark could see numerous Brotherhood knight's on the guard platforms on top of the walls. And there were a trio of knights that were patrolling the outside perimeter. One of the knights that wasn't wearing a power armor came up to Mark.

''Halt ranger. State your business this close to the Citadel.'' The knight said.

''We're just heading towards Megaton. We're taking this way to avoid the raiders at the Super-Duper mart.'' Mark told the knight.

''A fair reason I suppose. Be careful though. Our brothers at the Arlington library have spotted several raiders at the Nuka-Cola plant.'' The knight told him and let them pass.

''Will the raiders at the Nuka-Cola plant be any problem?'' Claire asked Mark with a worried voice.

''We will see when we get there Miss White.'' Mark said and began to walk, with Claire next to him.

It didn't take long to reach the library. Outside at the entrance of the building there was a brotherhood guardpost. Two knight's was guarding the entry. They give Mark and Claire to much of their attention. As they noticed that Mark and Claire came from the Citadel so they must have been cleared already.

''We will stop over there and eat lunch.'' Mark pointed towards a building opposite of the library.

The two started to walk towards the building. When they were just 5 meters away from the doorway that led in Mark's flashlight fell out of his pocket.

''Crap.''¨He said and bent down to pick it up. Just when he reached for it he saw that Claire was about to enter through the doorway.

''STOP!'' Mark shouted to her.

But it was too late. Claire only had time to turn her head around and look at Mark when her leg pulled the small string of line that had been hanging just some centimeters above the ground.

They both heard the sound of the grenade that just had been freed of its pin. Mark quickly got up and ran towards Claire.

 _''One-thousand, two-thousand three-thousand.''_ Mark counted in his head. When he reached two-thousand he could hear the metal clang when the safety lever released the grip of the body of the grenade.

When he reached three-thousand in his mind he was finally in reach of Claire. He took a firm grip on her jacket and pulled her with all of his strength away from the doorway, towards the side and then he pushed her down onto the ground with him on top, to shield her from any shrapnel. Mark hoped that the grenade would land inside of the doorway and that the shockwave would be absorbed by the thick concrete walls.

 _''Four-thou…''_ Mark's counting was interrupted by the loud explosion from the grenade, followed by the feeling of every bone in his body shaking. Then came the rain of dirt and stone. Then the ringing in his ears started.

When the dirt stopped to rain on him he quickly got up and searched himself for any injuries and wounds.

 _''No injuries. No feeling of blood pouring out of my body. Good. Shit what about Miss White.''_ Mark thought and looked down on Claire who was still laying on the ground below him.

''Miss White are you alright?'' Mark asked her.

Claire turned around and looked up on Mark. She couldn't really understand what had just happened. The ringing in her ears was loud and she couldn't even hear herself think.

''Are you okey?''

 _''What is Sergeant Emerson saying. It sounds like he is whispering but it looks like he's shouting at me. OW MY FOOT.''_ The pain had only just now registered in Claire's brain.

Luna was barking loud and smelling the area around them, trying detect a possible enemy.

''Are you hurt!?'' Mark asked yet again.

''My foot hurt!'' Claire shouted to Mark.

Mark looked down at her feet and could see that Claire was bleeding from her left foot. Mark got down on his knees and examined the wound.

 _''Shit. A piece of shrapnel has pierced her foot.''_ Mark thought and looked over the wound again.

''Miss White you have a piece of shrapnel in your foot. We have to remove it or it could do more damage later on.'' Mark told her.

''It hurt so much!'' She cried out.

''I know but it will be over soon.'' Mark told assured her.''

One of the Brotherhood knight's that had guarded the entry to the Arlington library came running up to them.

''Do you need any help?'' He asked them.

''I need a stretcher and a doctor or medic to help my friend here.'' Mark told the knight. The knight took off running towards the library and entered it.

''Help is on the way. Take deep breath and try not to think about your foot. I'm going to have to check you for any other injuries while we wait.'' Mark told Claire who simply nodded at him.

Mark took of his gloves and began to examine Claire's body for any other injuries. Moving his hands from her legs and thighs all the way up across her stomach, chest, back and arms to feel for any blood.

Just when Mark was finished a trio of brotherhood knight's and a scribe arrived at them.

''I'm scribe Young, the physician of this outpost. What is her injury?'' Young asked.

''Shrapnel in her foot caused by a grenade. No other injuries. Her name is Claire White.''

''Alright Miss White. We'll take care of that wound for you. Put her on the stretcher and let's bring her inside.'' Scribe Young told the knight's.

They carried Claire onto the stretcher and 2 knight's carried the stretcher inside. With Mark grabbing onto Claire's hand.

''It's going to be alright Miss White. Don't you worry.'' Mark told her.

''When people say that you shouldn't worry, it's probably time to worry.'' Claire responded with some tears now leaving her eyes.

''It's not a live-threatening wound. But we have to take care of it right away.''

They entered the library and Mark was almost paralyzed when he saw what was inside.

 _''Books! And they aren't burned or completely soaked with water!''_ Mark thought. He have seen books that survived the wasteland before. But not this many of them. It must have been thousands of them.

''Do you see the books Miss White? Maybe you can borrow one later.'' Mark told Claire to try and to calm her down.

''No time for that just yet. Bring her to the infirmary.'' Scribe Young told the knight's that was carrying the stretcher.

Inside the infirmary there was all kind of medical equipment. Med-x, Rad-X, Radaway, Stimpaks and much more. There was a bed that Claire was carried onto.

''Alright let's get the boot of so we can see what we have to work with.'' Scribe Young said and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut of the boots laces. She pulled of the boot and examined the wound.

''Shouldn't be to hard to treat it. The shrapnel didn't get that far in. Should be able to pull it out without damaging anymore tissue.'' Scribe Young told the Mark.

''That's good. You hear that Miss White?''

''I still hurts like hell.'' Claire told them.

''I could give you some Med-X. Then you won't feel a thing.'' Scribe Young told her.

''Do it.'' Mark cut in before Claire could give a response.

''Alright. But you all need to get out of here. There are to many people in this room.'' Scribe Young told the knight's and Mark.

''No. I want Sergeant Emerson to stay.'' Claire said and looked at Mark.

''Okey you can stay. But the rest of you get out!'' Scribe Young said with an irritation in her voice because of Claire's insisting that Mark should remain in the room.

''I'm giving you the Med-X now.'' Scribe Young said and pushed the needle into the foot close to where the wound was.

Mark took Claire's hand with his own and started to talk to her. To draw her attention from her foot and to let scribe Young work alone in peace.

''So what was that book you were reading last night when I came to present myself?'' Mark asked her-

''Its called The great gatsby. It was written by a man called Francis Scott Fitzgerald. It was published in 1925.'' She said and squeezed Mark's hand.

''Wow. That's along time ago. How did you come by it?'' Mark asked her and embraced her hand with both of his.

''My dad gave it to me when I was a kid. He said he found it in a room in Rivet city when they expanded the city and explored the ship more.''

''That was really nice of him. You know I like to read to.'' Mark told her.

''Oh really. What do you read?'' She asked him.

''Anything from instructions manual to the back of a can of beans. You would be surprised by the kind of things you can learn from a 200 years old can.'' Mark told her and smiled. Claire let out a short laugh.

''I had the wrong idea about you specialists. I thought all you did was spying on the enemy and firing your weapons.'' Claire said.

''We do a lot of things. Those things included. But today I had the pleasure of escorting you to Megaton. We didn't get that far today though.'' Mark said.

''This is just a necessary stop along the way sergeant. We'll get there.'' Claire said. She closed her eyes and rested her mind. And before Mark knew it she had fallen asleep.

Mark let go of her hand. He looked at her, her blonde hair had been thrown out of the ponytail that it been in before. Her face was dirty from the dirt. She had a small wound on her check. Probably from when Mark pushed her towards the ground. Her BDU Pants had gotten some scratches on them.

''Shit.. She really is beautiful. And she came close to dying today. On MY watch. Fuck!... Never again Miss White, I promise.'' Mark thought to himself.

''How's it going doc?'' Mark asked scribe Young.

''I have removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound. I am stitching it up now. The shrapnel wasn't as big as I feared. She will make a full recovery. But she should rest now. She will be safe in here if you want to look around.'' Scribe Young said and cut of the remaining wire from Claire's wound.

Mark leaved the infirmary and walked around in the library. He could see several scribes walking around and sometime picking up a book and then putting it down after writing something on a chart.

 _''Probably cataloging it for the future. Just think of the knowledge and tales stored in these books!''_ Mark thought to himself.

He picked up a book. He felt the cover of it, he smelled the pages.

''Amazing isn't it?'' Mark heard a voice him. He turned around and faced one of the scribes.

''Oh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your work.'' Mark said and put the book down.

''It's okey ranger. My name is Lana West and i am the commander of this outpost.'' Mark was surprised by the fact that a scribe was the leader of a Brotherhood outpost.

''I thought that the command of the Brotherhood outposts always fell on a knight?'' Mark asked Scribe West.

''They usually do. Put as this location is a wealth of intelligence and forgotten knowledge, Head scribe Rothchild saw it fit that a scribe would be command. So he convinced former Elder Lyons that I should be sent. I was promoted to senior scribe and positioned here. Though knight-sergeant Hill is in charge of the defence and of the squad of knights that are stationed here.'' Scribe West explained to Mark.

''Oh.. I see. I am really fascinated by all the books you have here. How many do you have?'' Mark asked scribe West.

''Over 2500 different books. All different. We have books written about made up stories and books full of knowledge and thoughts by great men and women before the Great war. We are currently working with transferring the contents of all of the books into computer discs for safekeeping.''

''What will you do with the disks?'' Mark asked. He was intrigued by all the books and knowledge that they held within.

''We will move them to the Citadel. They will be safer there. And then we will continue to read them. To rediscover forgotten knowledge so that we can make our world better again.'' Scribe West said and smiled when she told Mark of a better world.

''That sounds amazing. And like hard work.''

''Hard work that will pay of. In the end it will be all worth the years of work.''

'''What will you do with all these books?'' Mark asked and picked up another book.

''That is still to be decided. I want to keep them. But it's up to Elder Maxson.''

Mark read the title of the book he had picked up. Systema Naturae it said.

''That is one of my favorite books. It was written by a man called Carolus Linnaeus in the 18th century, over 500 years ago. It catalogs the different kind of animal and plant life that existed before. It is incredible to read about what kind of life that existed back before.'' Scribe West said with passion.

''I bet it is. Do you mind if I were to keep a book?'' He asked scribe West.

''Of course you can. Just tell which it is so I can check that we have cataloged it first.'' Scribe West said. And with that Mark started to search for the book he wanted to keep. He looked at several different books, turning them over and reading the small teasers on the backsides.

After 40 minutes of searching he finally found the books he wanted to read.

''I would like to take these 2.'' Mark said and showed Scribe West the books.

''Let' see. First one is The Godfather and the second one is Odessy. Good choice. We have cataloged both of them. You can take them.'' Scribe West said.

''Thank you.'' Mark said and put the books in his backpack. He looked at his watch.

 _''12:15pm. Better eat something.''_ He thought.

''You hungry girl?'' Mark asked Luna who smiled and noded.

''Do you have a kitchen where I can heat up my lunch?'' Mark asked Scribe West.

''Yeah just down the hall.'' She said and pointed down a hallway.

Mark picked up his backpack and walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. He saw that the Brotherhood already had a place where they cooked the food that was in cans. Mark took out a can of noodles and started to cook it.

 _''I Wonder when Miss White will wake up. If it's too late then we maybe have to sleep here.''_ Mark thought and sat down on a chair.

He took his noodles which had finished cooking and ate them in 10 minutes.

''Let's take a nap girl while Miss White is still sleeping.'' Mark said and laid down on a couch that was in the same room as the kitchen.

* * *

Mark woke up when someone shook him.

''Sergeant.'' He could hear someone say.

''Yeah?'' Mark responded and scratches his eyes.

''Miss White is awake and she is asking for you.'' He was now full awake and saw the knight in front of him.

''Thanks.'' Mark said and looked at his watch.

''8:30pm! Holy hell that was some nap.'' Mark stood up and walked towards the infirmary. When he entered it he could see Claire and Scribe Young. Claire was eating some kind of fruit and drinking some water.

''Sergeant Emerson. Good to see you.'' Claire said and smiled.

''Likewise Miss White. How is your foot?'' Mark asked her and sat down on a chair.

''It feels good. Scribe Young told as long as I don't go running in a marathon that I should make a full recovery.'' Claire said and finished her fruit.

''That's good news.'' Mark said.

''So are you ready to head out again?'' Claire said and stood up from the bed.

''It's really late. And you should be resting your foot for at least the night. Mark said with a surprised face. Miss White showed that she was serious. But heading out in the wasteland with an injured foot is just foolish.

''I need to get to Megaton so start my mission there. It is important that I fix the relation between the settlement and Reilly's Rangers. We will move out tonight.'' Claire said with a firm voice.

''Miss White I seriously suggest that we stay here.'' Mark said.

''ENOUGH! Sergeant we will move out. Or I will go alone.'' Claire said with an angry look on her face.

''Fine. Get ready and we will go as soon as you want.'' Mark said and stirred in Claire's eyes.

Mark exited the room and went to get Luna and his stuff. When he arrived back at the main entry he saw that Claire was waiting for him. With both scribe Young and West by her side.

''Good luck out there. Be careful by the Nuka-Cola plant. We spotted raiders there this morning.'' Scribe West told them both.

''Thank you scribe. And thank you for treating my wound. I will not forget your hospitality.'' Claire said and opened the door and walked out in the wasteland with Mark and Luna trailing behind.

They headed west and passed the flooded metro after just an hour of walking. With Claire's wounded foot they had to walk at a slower pace.

''How are you feeling?'' Mark asked Claire.

''I'm good sergeant.'' Claire responded.

They continued their walk until Mark could see the Nuka-Cola plant. He halted Claire and told her to stay back with Luna while Mark would scout ahead. He took out his sniper rifle and climbed up on some rubble up to a balcony that overlooked the plant.

He looked though his magnification scope and tried to spot any danger.

 _''Doesn't look like anybody is there. Perhaps they packed up and left.''_ Mark thought to himself and continued with trying to spot any raiders. Just when was about to be satisfied with that nothing was there he heard a shot coming from the plant. He searched for the origin and found it when another shot was heard and a muzzle flash lighted up a window on the building.

One raider came running out from the doors of the plant followed by a group of 4 other raiders that was chasing him with knives and axes. It looked like the one raider was getting away when he suddenly tripped on a rock.

The other raiders catched up to him and one was getting ready to hit him with an axe

''No, no please!'' Mark could hear the raider pleading for his life. But the other raiders didn't care. One of the struck the raider with his axe right on his knee and cut of his leg.

''Aaaaargh!'' The raider shouted in pain.

The rest of the raiders started to stab him several times all over his body with their knives. Only the sound of stabbing could now be heard. The voice of the dead raider now gone.

Mark watched as the other raiders left the dead body on the street and walked back into the plant. He climbed back down onto the street and rejoined Claire and Luna.

''What was that screaming?'' Claire asked.

''The plant is full of raiders. But there isn't anybody outside guarding the perimeter. We will try to sneak past it. Be quiet and follow me.'' Mark told Claire.

The trio walked down towards the street that passed the plant. Trying to stay as far away as they could from the plant. They could see that the body of the dead raider was already attracting the creatures of the wasteland.

A pair of small radscorpions was facing of 5 mole rats over who was to feast on the body that night. They didn't seem to care about Mark, Claire and Luna. It all went well when suddenly a mole rat appeared from a burned car and tried to bite at Claire's leg.

Mark was faster and pulled out his kukri and stabbed the mole rat in its stomach. Put Claire had already let out a loud shriek of fear. Mark could see the doors of the plant opening up and 7 raiders running out looking for the source of the human sound.

Mark looked around and saw a rope ladder to his right that led up to a window on the building behind him.

''There! Climb up but be quiet!'' Claire tried to run as quiet as she could towards the ladder and climbed up and entered through the window. Mark was following her and picked up Luna and placed her on top of Mark's backpack. She put her paws around Mark's neck and held onto him. He finally reached the top and let Luna jump in through the window before entering himself.

He pulled up the ladder up and made the shush sign at Claire. He could hear the raiders walking outside the building, searching to them.

''Don't stop looking. Whoever made that sound can't have gotten far.'' He could hear a voice.

After an hour of just sitting there Mark finally dared to peek through the window.

''Shit they have posted guards everywhere. Must be 5 of them. We won't be leaving this place tonight.'' Mark thought and let out a sigh of both relief and fear.

He walked low to Claire and told her about the situation on the street.

''Are we gonna sleep here?'' She asked.

''Yes. We have no other choice. We will move again when the sun rises in the morning, but right now it's too much of a risk.'' Mark whispered to her and put down his backpack. He took out a blanket and one of his sweaters.

He placed his sweater on the floor as a pillow and put the blanket on the floor, he laid down on the blanket and then pulled the sides over him. Luna lied down in a corner and Claire just sat there on the floor.

After a minute she decided to lie down on the floor too and tried to fall asleep.

''Should I tell her? No she'll figure it out soon''. Mark thought and snuggled up in his blanket.

After 30 minutes of if freezing and shivering, Claire crawled over to Mark.

''Sergeant Emerson I am freezing.'' She said.

''You didn't prepare for a night out?'' Mark asked her jokingly. Knowing the answer already.

''What do you think.'' She said.

''Alright crawl in under the blanket with me.'' He told her and held up the blanket.

''What? really?'' Claire said with a surprised look on her face,

''We will use each other's body heat to survive the night. Now are you gonna crawl in here or am I gonna get more blanket for myself?'' Mark told her.

Claire didn't hesitate and crawled under next to Mark. He pulled the blanket over her and wrapped his arm around her to bring them closer together to get as much as heat as possible. He could feel after just some minutes that Claire had stopped shaking and moved in closer towards Mark, their faces only centimeters from each other's.

''Thank you sergeant. I'm sorry for putting our lives at risk before.'' Claire whispered.

''Don't worry about it. You couldn't have helped it.'' He said.

They looked into each other's eyes. It was right there and then that Mark saw it. Claire had different colored irises in her eyes.

''I can't believe I haven't noticed your eyes before. That's really cool.'' Mark whispered.

''Thank you. Most people think of me like some kind of freak because of my eyes.'' She said and smiled.

Mark was completely taken by surprise by Claire's next move. She moved in and kissed him He didn't have time to react before Claire moved back again.

''I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. '' She whispered.

''It's alright Miss White. Try and get some sleep.'' Mark said and closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Claire woke up when she suddenly felt something wet on her forehead. Thinking it was a dream she tried to sleep again. Only to be licked all over the face by Luna.

''Ugh! Luna stop it'' Claire said and pushed Luna's head away. She wiped her voice with the arm on her shirt. She turned around expecting to see Mark. But he wasn't there.

 _''Must be up checking for any raiders.'' Claire thought and stood up from the floor. She shivered a little and looked down on her wristwatch._

 _''7:30! We better get moving to Megaton soon.''_ She thought and looked around for Mark. He wasn't in the room. Claire hadn't noticed it the night before but there was more rooms in the apartment that they had climbed into last night.

''Mar… Sergeant Emerson?'' She said. She didn't get any respond.

''Do you know where he is?'' Claire asked Luna, who took of into one of the other rooms. Claire followed and when she entered the room she could see that Mark was sitting by the window, aiming his sniper rifle down towards the street below.

 _''Maybe he didn't hear me.''_ Claire thought and was just about to speak to him when Mark held up his index finger as a sign for her to wait.

Mark was aiming all over the area below them. At the street, the Nuka-Cola plant and the surrounding area. It took almost 5 minutes before he walked back from the window.

''Good morning Miss White. I hope that you have been sleeping well?'' Mark asked her and took out a can of noodles from his backpack, he also took out his own small personal mess kit. It contained a metal cup and a plate but that was rectangular in shape.

''Good morning Sergeant. I did sleep well thank you for sharing your blanket with.'' Claire responded and couldn't stop herself from thinking about when she had kissed Mark.

''Don't mention it.'' Mark said.

''I would like to head out as soon as possible towards Megaton.'' Claire said.

''Sure thing. But first we need to eat.'' Mark said and walked into another room which Claire soon discovered to be the kitchen.

''We need to move out no…'' Claire stopped herself. She thought back to the night before when back at the Arlington Library when she practically had forced Mark to follow her out again.

 _''I should start listening to Mark. He probably knows what he's doing.''_ She thought and sat down at the kitchen table.

''So I discovered that this had used to be someone's hideout or safehouse. There was a small fusion generator in the attic. So we have power to use this hot plate. Mark said and began to heat up the noodles. He took out a water bottle from his backpack and put it on the table.

''You still had some water left, right?'' Mark asked Claire.

''Uhh yeah. I have it hear in my pocket.'' Claire said and pulled out her water bottle from her right thigh pocket on her BDU pants.

''Excellent. I hope you don't mind but we are going to have to share.'' Mark said and placed the metal cup filled with noodles on the table. He handed Claire a fork and sat down on the chair opposite of her.

They began to eat from the cup. At first they didn't speak to each other. But it didn't take long until a conversation started.

''How long do you think it will take to reach Megaton from here?'' Claire asked and picked up some noodles with her fork.

''Probably about 2 hours. Depends if we face any problem on the way. We will follow the road north until we arrive just west of Grayditch. There we will turn for Megaton. '' Mark responded.

'Good. I hope we don't face any more problems. I faced enough of challenges yesterday.'' Claire said.

''Huh, yeah. How is your foot?'' Mark asked Claire and pointed at her left foot. You could still see the traces of blood on the boot.

''Oh and I was suppose gonna give these to you yesterday when you woke up from the Med-X. I must have forgot.'' Mark said and handed Claire a lace for her boot.

''Thank you sergeant. My foot is feeling better. I can support more weight on it now.'' Claire responded and took the lace and started to apply it to her boot.

''Good. As soon as we have finished eating we will get out of here.'' Mark said not realising that Claire already had finished the noodles. He looked into the cup and simply smiled.

'' Then I guess we're getting out of here.'' Claire said with a smile.

They both got ready to leave. Mark went into the room they had slept in and threw down the ladder from the window. He climbed out and down a few steps so that Claire could place Luna on Mark's shoulders. He then waited for Claire to climb down. She reached the ground and they continued their walk north towards the second biggest settlement in the Capital wasteland.

It took them only 30 minutes until they could spot the Red Racer factory in the distance.

''When we reach the factory I will do some recon. Just to make sure it is safe.'' Mark said. They stopped just 50 meters from the factory. Mark told Claire and Luna to hide inside an old clothing store. While waiting for Mark to return Claire looked around the store.

''Every bit of clothing was probably lotted a long time ago. Don't you think girl?'' Claire asked Luna. But Luna's attention lay elsewhere. She was growling at a door.

''What is it girl? Is there anything behind the door?'' Claire asked and approached the door. When she was about to lay her hand on the handle Luna barked and backed away from the door.

Claire thought that maybe she should wait for Mark to return.

 _''No i'll investigate it myself.''_ She said. She raised her 10mm pistol from the holster and aimed it towards the door. She slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

She was immediately pushed to the ground by the ghoul that was trapped inside. The ghoul tried to bite her throat. But Claire held it away. She tried with all her strength to push the ghoul away but it was to strong. It clicked its teeth at her. Suddenly it was pushed from the side when Luna threw herself at the ghoul.

Claire quickly picked up her pistol that was on the ground next to her and fired of 2 bullets at the ghoul. Both impacted with the ghouls head and it stopped moving.

Mark came running it with his rifle aimed at the dead ghoul. He examined the dead creature and lowered his rifle when he saw that it was dead.

''Are you okay?'' He asked Claire.

''I'm fine. It was hiding behind that door and threw itself at me when I opened it. I would probably be dead if it wasn't for Luna.'' At the mention of her name Luna smiled and her tail came to life.

''Glad to hear it. The way ahead is clear. Let's get out of here.'' Mark said and walked out.

''Yeah let's'' Claire said and holstered her pistol.

''Good shooting.'' Mark said.

The trio had been walking for about 1 hour when they came across a sign that said Grayditch. It was a sign for them that it was time to switch direction.

''I wonder if Beth is still there.'' Mark thought while they were passing the resettled settlement.

They headed of in the direction of Megaton. It didn't take long until they could see the big metal walls of the large settlement. The settlement had grown the most of all the settlement in the Capital wasteland.

Sure Rivet city was the largest, but it had been a large settlement 10 years ago. Megaton had grown in all directions. The walls had to be expanded in effort to make new space within them. So they had sent salvage crews to the scrapyard north-east of Big town. They had almost picked the place clean. They had even managed to retrieve the large sky crane and put it to good use when expanding the walls. Never before had the merchants and caravans of the Capital wasteland earned so many caps in selling scrap metal, nails, screws and other metal parts.

''There you have your new home Miss White.'' Mark said and pointed towards the large walls.

''I see it sergeant. Can't wait to get there and start my task.'' Claire said.

''Your very dedicated to the job Miss White.''

''Thank you sergeant. I wouldn't want to destroy the rangers relationship with Megaton. It will take some time to get into my work but I will do my best.''

''I'm sure you will Miss White.'' Mark said and took some sips from his water bottle.

''I only have one more water bottle after this. I need to refill them at Megaton.'' Mark thought and put back the bottle in his thigh pocket.

''You can call me Claire, sergeant.'' Claire said and drank the last water in her bottle.

''Alright, Claire. You can call me Mark. Now come on. We are almost there.'' Mark said with a smile.

The trio reached the walls after only 20 minutes. They followed the walls until they reached the entry. At the entry of the settlement the engineers of Megaton had constructed several covers in case of an attack on the settlement. There were several concrete and metal barricades. On the sides of the gate there were 2 guard towers, both maned by the Megaton security forces. Also when the engineers expanded the walls they added sniper platforms at the top to provide extra protection.

The towers were armed with an M60 machine gun each. The M60's along with 50 Service rifles and 20 Assault carbines had been purchased sold to Megaton by Reilly's Rangers when the two groups first signed the deal to cooperate. Reilly's Rangers received 2500 caps and a safehouse in the city.

The trio walked towards the entry. There were 4 guards posted there. 2 in the towers and 2 on the ground right in front of the gate. The 2 that was on the ground both carried an Assault carbine each.

''Welcome to Megaton ranger. What is your business here?'' The guard in charge asked.

''I am escorting this lady here. Her name is Miss White and she is to replace the former ambassador Thompson.'' Mark said and ushered Claire to take a step forward.

''I see. Wait here a moment please.'' The guard said and motioned for his colleague to check if it was true. He talked into an intercom behind on of the concrete barricades. It was a quiet minute that Mark, Claire and the guard just stood there and looked at each other.

''They are expected.'' The other guard finally said.

''Can't be too careful. The guard in charge said and motioned them to enter the city.

''Are you ready Claire?'' Mark asked her.

''Let's head on inside.'' Claire said and took her first steps inside the sprawling city. With Mark and Luna following close behind.

Claire took it all in. The buildings, the people, the water pipes and the entire scene. Sure she had grown up in Rivet city, a settlement larger than Megaton. But living inside a massive carrier is another thing. There she felt trapped inside the walls. Here it was open, she could see the sky and breathe the fresh air.

''Claire. I think it is best that you report in at the city hall.'' Mark said and motioned her to follow him. They walked through the streets of the city. Trying their best to not bump into other passed the sheriff's home and some other new buildings that was used to different things, shops, workshops or just ordinary homes. They reached the city hall after just 5 minutes. They stood at the door and looked on each other.

''Well my mission ends here. You have reached your destination. It has been a pleasure to get to know you, Claire. Mark said and presented his hand.

Claire pushed his hand away and gave him a hug.

''Thank you for taking me here. And likewise Mark.''

Claire turned around and entered the building. Mark just stood there for a minute until he also turned around.

''Come on girl. Let's go.'' He told Luna, and they both disappeared into the crowd of people.


End file.
